Key To My Heart
by LadyJamie178
Summary: a Tale of teenage romance and Drama,will Olette and Roxas have a long relationship? or will Others try to come between them? a Roxette Story with other pairings involved
1. Chapter 1

Two teenagers were running,running as fast as their feet could take them

the girl started to fall behind,trying to catch her breath

"Olette! the boy shouted,he grabbed her hand to start running again

"Roxas..." Olette said as she tried to breathe"I can't run anymore!"

He stopped for a second and grabbed her by the shoulders"we have to! they can't catch us"

"but.." she tried once more to talk but was still out of breath

"no buts"he shook his head and took her hand and started running again

they continued to run,where? they didn't know,they just had to keep running

Roxas came to a sudden stop making Olette bump into him

"oh!,Roxas?"

"Shhh!"he was listening,in a distance he could here feet stomps coming closer

"crap!" He grabbed her hand and started running

they rounded a corner only to find a door

Roxas let go of Olette's hand"wait here"

She just stood back like he said

Roxas opened the door and saw a dark,dark room

"I don't know if we should go then there,but"he mumbled to himself

Olette gasped when she heard the footsteps coming closer

"Roxas!"

He knew they hardly had a choice so he took her hand and they both ran in the room

he slammed it behind them and pressed his ear to the door,listening hard

"Roxas"Olette whimpered

"what? he said looking at her

"I'm scared"

Roxas took Olette's head in his hands and kissed her

pulling apart and resting his head against hers"I know,me too"

He went back to the door to listen for the footsteps that were surely coming their way

Olette wrapped her arms around herself and stepped further into the room

as she did that the lights flicked on

Olette gasped

Roxas turned his head and saw they were in a big white room,it had no other doors and windows

Olette turned towards Roxas"where are we?"

"I don't know" he stepped forward towards her

she wrapped her fingers in his

the door opened and the footsteps they were dreading finally emerged

Olette gasped,Roxas pulled her back with him as the men came closer

Roxas pulled Olette behind him"don't you dare lay a hand on her"

one of the men,the leader,stepped forward"who says we're here to hurt her?

Roxas was now confused"then what do want?"

the man raised his hand,a suddently several guns started firing

Olette screamed

Roxas fell to the ground,his eyes dull,lifeless

"NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Olette srang up in bed screaming,tears running down her cheeks

She looked around and realised she was in her room

"it... it was a dream?"she said ruffing up her hair

"but it felt so real" 


	2. Chapter 2

Key To My Heart chapter 2

After Olette showered and got dressed,she ran downstairs

she came into the kitchen carrying her backpack

Her mother was cooking some breakfast while her Father sat at the table reading the newspaper

"Morning"Olette said sitting at the table

"good morning sweetheart"her mother said setting her plate in front of Olette

Her father looked up from the newspaper"did you sleep good honey?"

Olette decided it better not to tell them about the strange yet scary dream she had

"Yeah it was okay"

Her mother sat down at the table"just ok? you didn't have a bad dream or something?

Olette glanced up at her mother"yeah it was fine mom"

Her mother didn't look like she believe her as she sat there drinking her coffee

Olette grabbed a piece of toast"well I don't really have time to sit and eat,I should get to school"

"darling are you sure?

"yeah mom,I don't want to be late"

She grabbed her backpack and kissed both her parents on the cheek"love you" she said she exited

Olette started walking to her school

"Olette!" a voice cried

Olette looked around and saw Kairi running towards her

"oh Hey kairi!"Olette smiled and Kairi finally caught up with her

Kairi smiled back and they started walking again

"so how was your night? Kairi asked

"it was interesting.."Olette said

"what do you mean by interesting?"

"I had this strange dream"

Kairi laughed"I see,tell me about it"

Olette started telling Kairi all about her dream,the boy named Roxas and how he kissed her and died in the end

taking all the bullets for her

Kairi gasped"oh my gosh!you had such a romantic dream"

Olette giggled"well I guess it was but it was also scary"

"how? well I mean besides these creepy men and getting shot at"

"I just find it weird how I dreamed of guy that I don't even know"Olette said rubbing her head

Kairi smiled"maybe it means that you will meet him"

Olette pushed Kairi's shoulder"don't be silly Kairi,it's not like dreams mean of something thats going to happen"

Kairi laughed"so was this Roxas guy cute? she looked at Olette batting her eyelashes

Olette blushed"yeah he was,he had blonde spikey hair and these beautiful blue eyes"

"awww Olette's in love"Kairi teased

"I am not!I don't even know this guy"Olette laughed

both girls giggled as they finally came to their school

Twilight Town High

Olette and Kairi went to sit at their usal spot,under the trees

"Kairi! said a male voice

Kairi smiled as Sora came over"Hi sora!"

Olette rolled her eyes,Kairi and Sora have been dating since High school started

Sora sat down and pulled Kairi into his lap"how's my Kai Kai?"

Kairi giggled and kissed Sora"I'm good since your here"

Olette was uncomforted by seeing their lovey dovey action,so she pulled out her homework and checked over it

"and how are you Olette?Sora asked

"I'm fine thank you Sora"she smiled at him

Kairi smiled at Sora"she had a dream,it was about this boy named Roxas!"

Olette gasped shocked that Kairi would blurt it out

"Kairi! don't tell anyone!"

"what's the big deal,it was just a dream"

Olette sighed"it was an embarrassing dream"

Kairi looked at Sora"I'm sorry Olette"

Olette smiled at Kairi"it's alright,just don't do it again"

Kairi blushed"okay I really am sorry"

"Don't worry about it"Olette smiled to assure her it was okay

Sora grinned"well I gotta go meet up with Riku,we're trying to get as much practice as we can before the big game"

Sora and his best friend Riku were both on the school's football team

Sora kissed Kairi's forehead"I'll see you later babe"

Kairi giggled"ok sora"

He ran off to wherever Riku was

Kairi turned to Olette"so are you going to see if this dream means anything special?

Olette put her notebook back"I don't know... it probably doesn't mean anything"

Kairi smiled"well you never know,that boy could be in this very school for an example"

Olette's eyes widened"what?"

Kairi laughed"I was just joking"

"god don't do that to me!"

"sorry"Kairi smiled

the first bell rang and all the students started filing in

"I guess we better go too"Kairi groaned getting off the comfy grass

Olette laughed"yeah"

they joined the students filing in the door

Olette and Kairi had no classes together but they did have lunch together,so it wasnt that bad

Olette walked into her english class,she was the first one

"I'm always the first"she giggled to herself and sat at her usal desk

two boys walked into the class,Olette saw the two boys and smiled

"morning Hayner,morning Pence"

"hey Olette"they smiled back

Olette was friends with them but Kairi was her bestest friend

shortly the class filled up and the teacher came in

"attention class,I have something to announce"she said

the class gave their full attention"we have a new student coming in today"

a knock came out the door"ah that must be them now"

Miss Lockhart walked to the door and opened it

"you must be Mr Heart"

"yeah" came the reply

"please come in,class this is our new student"

the new student was a boy,he had blonde hair and bright blue eyes

Olette gasped at the sight

he looks like the guy from my dream! she screamed in her head

"please Mr Heart introduce yourself"

Olette listened hard and carefully

the boy looked shy"Hi I'm Roxas and I just moved here from Destiny Islands"

Olette's eyes widened, he even has the same name as the guy in my dream! oh god

"you can sit next to Olette,Olette please raise your hand"

Olette snapped out of her thoughts and raised her hand

Roxas walked over and sat in the desk right next to hers

oh god she screamed in her head

Olette felt like she couldn't breath,she raised her hand

"yes Olette?

"C-can I please go to the restroom?"

"sure"

Olette dashed towards the door,embarassed because she knew he was looking at her

she closed the classroom door and made a run for the girls bathroom

she ran in,made sure she was alone and locked the bathroom door,leaned against it,trying to breath

"oh god,oh god" she said to herself

"no use talking to myself"Olette said as she shook her head and went to the sink and spashed cold water on her face

breathing softly

"ok,calm down,He's just a new student" she said to herself

who also happends to look and have the same name as the guy in her dream she sceamed in her head

finally composing herself she decides to head back to class

she opened the door and walked back to the classroom slowly

finally getting to the door she dreaded"here I go" she said softly

opening the classroom door she walked in and to her sit,she could still sense his gaze on her

she ignored it as much as she could

the rest of the class went alright,with her not looking at the guy at all

the bell rang and everyone started to leave,Olette gathered her stuff quickly and headed out the door to her next class

"Olette" said Miss Lockhart"

Olette turned back and went to the door"yes miss lockhart?"

Miss lockhart went the door,Roxas was standing behind

"would you mind,showing him to his classes?"

Olette started to panic"um I-I can't,I have to get to class"

"you two have all the same classes"

Olette panicked again"w-we do?"

"yes,so it shouldn't be a problem"

Olette gulped and nodded her head"o-okay"

Miss lockhart handed her his class schedule,she turned to Roxas"your in good hands,Olette here is one of my best students"

Roxas nodded and walked along beside Olette

She knew she had to talk to him now,so she tried her best"well it seems like you have all my class and the same lunch"

"yeah" Roxas replied,she handed him back his schedule

"um Olette? he asked

her eyes widened but she quickly recovered"yeah?"

Roxas stopped walking to look at her"are you okay?

"w-what do you mean?she asked afraid of the answer

"well I um noticed during class how you ran out"

Olette tried to play it cool"yeah... I'm fine,I just had a little panic attack"

"do you have those often" his expression was a worried one

Olette shook her head"oh no,it's only once in a while"

Roxas kept looking at her,she felt uncomfortable

"we should get to class" she said as she started to walk again

he walked with her"so it rarely happends?"

"yeah" she cleared her throat

"okay,well I'm glad your okay" she turned head to look at him

"not that I mind,but why do you care so much,how my panic attacks?

Olette could tell he was looking her stright in the eyes as he said this

"well because I feel like I know you,which is strange"

her eyes widened"oh,I-I see"

Roxas smiled"and it clearly appears that I'm no stranger to you,since your acting rather strange"

Olette shook her head"um no,this is our first time meeting"

"yeah I know but I just feel like I know you" He said gazing at her again

Olette felt a sudden shiver up her spine as he said that

"we really should get to class" she said as she continued walking ahead

he followed behind 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Olette and Kairi sat down to lunch at their

usual spot

Kairi made a face at the lunch she had"great I so didn't want meatloaf"

Olette laughed"maybe you should pack your own lunch from now on" as she

got out her lunch bag

Kairi glared"easy for you to say,you don't care what people think"

Olette ignored her as she open up her applesauce

Kairi glanced over at Sora and his friend Riku

"hey olette would be okay is I asked Sora to eat with us?"

Olette groaned"ugh I guess so"

kairi giggled"great!"

Kairi got up and ran towards Sora

Olette rolled her eyes at her friends behavior

she glanced over at the door and that Roxas guy came out

"crap"Olette said to herself,she made sure to look away

Kairi came about with Sora,Riku and Roxas

Olette almost choked on her food as she saw this*cough cough*

"olette are you okay?Kairi said as she sat back down

Olette tried to pull herself together"y-yeah*cough cough* just went down the wrong way"

Sora and Riku sat next to Kairi and Roxas sat next to Olette

Kairi giggled at Olette's red face"I'm sure you know Roxas Olette"

Olette mumbled a "yeah"

"he didn't have anywhere or anyone to sit with,so I asked him to sit with us"

Olette tried to act calm"no,it's fine,Hi Roxas"

He smiled back at her"hey Olette"

Kairi kept the conversations alive during the whole lunch period

Olette tried to keep her eyes off of Roxas,but he was just so beautiful

she blushed as she thought that

"so how are you doing Olette?" he asked

Olette jumped out of her thoughts"I'm fine,how about you?

Roxas smiled "I'm fine too,though the classes are rough and so is being the new kid"

Olette smiled back"yeah I'm sure it is"

Olette noticed that his hand was very close to hers,she blushed and pulled her hand back

pretending to fix her hair

Kairi giggled"aww look at those two love birds Sora"

Olette's eyes widened and she threw a carrot stick at her"shut up Kairi!"

Kairi giggled somemore

the bell rang and it was time for classes again

*thank god!* Olette thought as she got up to throw her stuff in the trash

Olette ran back into the building to avoided Kairi and Roxas

Roxas caught her with her though,since he had to follow her back to class

"you know Olette,you could slow down a bit"he chuckled

Olette slowed her pace"sorry" she blushed


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Olette got up showered and dressed

ran downstairs to find the kitchen empty

Olette looked around confused"mom? dad?"

she ran back upstairs to their bedroom

the opened the door softly and found them still asleep

she chuckled and closed the door

"I guess I have to have cereal then" she went back into the kitchen

got her fave cereal and started eating while she looked over

her homework

she heard footsteps coming down the stairs,her mother walked in

"oh! sweetie I didn't expect you to be up before me"she laughed

Olette giggled"yeah well I went to bed last night before you guys did"

"thats my girl"her mom kissed her head and headed for the coffee

"honey don't you want a nice warm breakfast instead of cereal?"

Olette shook her head"no thanks mom,I have to head to school early today"

"are you sure? I can some nice warm pancakes"

Olette laughed"I'm sure mom,but don't worry I'll have a nice lauch today"

"okay then"

Olette got up put her dishes in the sink and kissed her mom on the cheek

"bye mom,love you"she grabbed her bag and headed out

the route to school was same as normal but today something different happened

"Olette!"

she turned around at her name being called and saw Roxas walking towards her

"Hi"he said

"hey"she blushed

"can I walk to school with you? he asked her shyly

Olette smiled"sure"

Roxas gave her a smile back"great!"

on the way to school they asked random questions about

each other,trying to get to know each other better

Roxas smiled"so what's your fave movie?"

Olette blushed"Titanic"

"really? why Titanic?

Olette looked at him shyly"well because it's romantic"

Roxas smiled"so you like romance stuff?"

she beamed at him"oh! I love romance,I so wish to have one some day"

Roxas blushed"so uh what do you look for in a guy?"

Olette's face was beet red"well the guy has to treat me right,

and he has to know how to sweep me off of my feet"

Roxas smiled"and what about look wise?"

"well the looks doesn't really matter to me,as long as he has blue eyes"

Roxas looked her in the eyes,she blushed

"Olette?"

she looked at him"yeah?"

Roxas was blushing very deeply"I... I- was woundering if..."

"Olette! Roxas!" yelled a voice interupting the moment

Olette turned around to see Kairi running towards them

Roxas glared at Kairi for interupting

"hey Kairi" Olette smiled

"thank god I caught up with you"she gasped trying to catch her breath

Olette giggled"why were you late meeting me anyway?

"my alarm didn't go off"Kairi groaned

Olette rolled her eyes

"well let's all go before we're late"

Roxas kept his eyes to the ground as they walked

"oh yeah! Roxas what was it you were saying before Kairi came up?

He looked up at Olette and was about to finish but remembered Kairi

who was being nosey

"uh nevermind,it's not important"he rubbed his neck nervously

Olette looked confused"are you sure?

"yeah I'll see you in class,okay?" he ran ahead up to the school

Olette stared after him confused,Kairi laughed nervously

"I didn't interupt you guys did i?"

Olette sighed"well I don't know,he started to say something but stopped

as you came up"

Kairi blushed"oh gosh,I'm sorry Olette!I think he was going to ask you out"

Olette stopped "what?"

Kairi nodded"I mean I could be wrong but I think thats what he wanted"

Olette gasped"oh my gosh!"

she started to run after Roxas"I'll see you later Kai!"

Kairi giggled"yeah!"

Olette opened the main door to the school and looked all over for Roxas

she didn't see him,but she did see Sora

"Sora!" she said running up to him

"hey olette,what's up?"

"have you seen Roxas?"

"yeah he went to the art room"

"okay thanks" she said as she headed towards the artroom

Olette ran up to the door and peaked through the door

she saw Roxas but he wasn't alone

a blonde girl was beside him,they were looking at something

Olette frowned when she noticed how close they were

she turned around not able to look anymore and ran off

Kairi was sitting beside Sora in the school's front lawn

"oh sora!your so sweet"she gushed and kissed his lips

Sora had given her a promise ring

"well you deserve it"he smiled at her

Kairi blushed but looked up when she heard stomping

Olette rushed over to them and sat down,with her arms wrapped around her

Kairi noticed tears in Olette's green eyes

"um,Sora,sweetie why don't you go on ahead to class?"

Sora looked confused"but why?"

Kairi nodded her head towards Olette

Sora noticed how upset she was"oh right,okay I'll see you later babe"

Sora walked off towards the building

"Olette what's wrong?"Kairi wrapped an arm around her

"n-nothing" Olette sniffed

Kairi frowned"it's not nothing,you look like your about to burst into tears"

"I..."Olette started but stopped when she saw Roxas with that blond girl again

Olette started to cry,she couldn't hold it anymore

Kairi shocked by the sudden outburst looked towards the door

she saw Roxas with Namine

"oh god"

Kairi pulled Olette into a hug"it's okay,did you seem them kiss or something?"

"n-no I didn't stick around long enough to watch!"she sobbed into Kairi's shoulder

"then maybe your overeacting hun"

Olette stood up"I-I'm not feeling too well,I'm going home"

Kairi gasped"oh come on Olette,surely your not running away from this"

Olette hugged her bag close to her"I can't... face him right now"

Kairi sighed"okay I guess I understand"

she hugged Olette"you go on home"

Olette sniffed"I'll see you later Kairi"she started walking on home

Kairi looked sadly at her"okay"

Roxas was laughing with Namine at something

Kairi glared at the scene,she stomped towards them

"I know!"Namine giggled

"Roxas I need to talk to you!"Kairi yelled

Roxas looked at Kairi"can't it wait?I was talking to...

Kairi interupted"yeah! I see who your talking to!but this is important"

Namine stood with her arms on her hips"and I'm not important?"

Kairi rolled her eyes at the dumb blond"damn right your not!"

Roxas gulped"okay girls calm down"

Namine batted her eyes at Roxas"come on Roxas,I have something to show you"

Roxas shook his head"I'll see you later Namine"

Kairi grabbed him by the arm and leaded him off

Namine pouted

Kairi pulled Roxas into the stairwell

"what the hell do you think your doing?"she shouted at him

Roxas's eyes widened"what are you talking about?

"you know damn well what I'm talking about!how can you hurt Olette?"

"how did I hurt Olette?"

"she saw you with Namine and assumed the worst"

"wait,she thinks I like Namine?"

"yeah and for your own saftey you better not!"

Roxas shook his head"I don't like her,I like Olette"

Kairi sighed"then I suggest you tell Olette that"

"okay,where is she?"

"she went home,she couldn't face you,she was crying"

Roxas eyes widened,filled with Guilt"s-she was?"

"yeah"

Roxas nodded"okay I'll go to her and fix all this"

Kairi smiled"good"

Roxas ran out,past Namine who was shocked he ignored her

"why would he ignore me like that?"she gasped

Kairi walked up towards her"because your a stupid bitch"she pushed Namine into

the locker and walked off while Namine yelped in pain

Olette was curled up on her bed,trying not to cry anymore

"he wasn't even my boyfriend so why should I be upset"

because I like him,she thought sadly,she couldn't help it and started sobbing again

the doorbell rang,Olette buried her face in a pillow

she heard her mother answering the door then a knock at her door

"Olette? sweetie there's a boy here to see you"

Olette's eyes widened"mom I don't wanna see him"

"but honey he says it's important"

Olette groaned"okay tell him,I'll be down in a minute"

her mother walked back downstairs

Olette got up and looked at herself in the mirror,her eyes all red

and tired looking

she did her best to clean herself up and went downstairs

Roxas was in the living room sitting on the couch

Olette cleared her throat to let him know she was there

he looked up"oh hey"

"Hi"

Roxas looked nervous"can we talk outside?"

Olette noticed her mom was in the kitchen so she could probably hear them

"uh sure" they both walked outside

sat on the porch,both in silence

Roxas stood up"Olette,I'm so sorry"

she shook her head"it's alright Roxas"

"but..."

"I shouldn't be upset,it's not like we're a couple or anthing"she laughed bitterly

"Olette,I don't like Namine"he said

she looked at him"y-you don't?"

he smiled"no I don't,I like you"he grabbed her hand and kissed it

she smiled but frowned again"then why were you so close to her today?"

"she was showing me her drawings"he explained

"oh"Olette sighed looking at the ground

Roxas pulled her into his arms,hugging her tight

Olette was suprised from the suddent embrace but blushed

he whispered in her ear"will you go out with me?"

she shivered"yes"she whispered softly

Roxas pulled back and smiled"thank god you said yes"

she blushed deeply"well I like you too Roxas"

he rubbed her cheek"I know you do"he looked into her eyes

Olette blushed even deeper

he grabbed her chin gently and brought her to his lips in a gentle sweet kiss

she kissed him back,wrapping her arms around his neck

he pulled away gently"wow your a great kisser"he smirked

Olette blushed deeply"your not so bad yourself"

they both laughed happily,little did they know a certain blonde was watching them from a distance 


	5. Chapter 5

It's been about 4 months and Roxas and Olette are still going strong

his love for her was growing more everyday,they haven't said the L

word yet though.

Roxas was nervous about saying it but he knew he meant it

Olette was in her room,lying on her bed doing some major homework

"ugh"she said as she tossed the notebook aside

"I hate math"she grumbled

"Olette honey it's time for dinner!"her mom called

"coming mom"Olette called back

Her Father was sitting at the head of the table

Her mom was still setting dinner on the table

Olette smiled at her parents

they have always been so happy together

she hopes one day she'll have a marriage like that too

"hey sweethart"her dad smiled

"hey dad,hey mom"she said as she sat down

her mom had a sly look on her face

*uh oh*Olette thought

"so darling,how are you and Roxas doing?"

Olette coughed up some water*cough cought*

"uh we're doing fine,thanks mom"she blushed

"well it certainly looks that way to me"her mom said

her dad laughed

"yeah since we saw you two kissing on the couch today"

Olette eyes widened"y-you guys were spying on us!"

"Olette honey,it's our job,I mean I don't want that boy to get you pregnant"

Olette couldn't believe they were talking such nonsense

"Mom! all we go is kiss and stuff"

"exactly and it's that type of fooling around that gets you pregnant"

Olette banged her head on the table*I hate my life!* she screamed in her mind

After dinner Olette ran upstairs,still mortified over what her parents said

"I can't believe them!"she screamed out loud

"can't believe who?

Olette gasped and turned towards her window she saw Roxas coming through

"um no one"she lied

Roxas laughed"babe your a bad liar"

Olette blushed"I know"she admitted sadly

he embraced her in a tight hug and stroked her hair

she smiled and leaned into his warm arms

Roxas met her lips in a passionate kiss

"mmmm"Olette moaned

Roxas smirked and rubbed her cheek"I have something to tell you"

Olette looked curious yet kind of worried"what is it?"

He looked into her deep green eyes"Olette,I love you"

she gasped and blushed deeply"r-really?"

"yeah"he smiled

she giggled and jumped into his arms"I love you too"

Roxas smiled big and placed her on the bed climbing on top of her

she gasped"um roxas..."

"don't worry,I just wanted to kiss you deeply"he blushed

"oh"she smiled and pulled him to lips for a deep kiss

he deepend the kiss,licking her lips

she opened her mouth to let his tongue in

Olette moaned again,which made Roxas smirk

he leaned in to her ear and whispered"if you keep doing that Olette,I won't be able to stand it"he chuckled slightly

she blushed deeply"I'm sorry,this is just the first time I've ever been kissed like that deeply"

He kissed her neck,she wrapped her arms around him,wanting him close as possible

both breathing heavy,they pulled apart

"oh wow"she said breathless

Roxas smiled"I know,it's an amazing feeling isn't it"

Olette sat up slightly,he layed beside her"yeah,it is"she said looking at him shyly

he stroked her cheek"I love you so much"

she blushed and smiled"I love you too"she held his hand in hers tightly

"and to think it's only been a few months since we first met"she giggled

Roxas smiled"yeah but love is like that,it can hit you when you least expect it"

"roxas.. it seemed like you really knew what you were doing"she started

"soo"he said

"have you done this with anyone else? or more?she blushed at the question

Roxas chuckled"there was only one other girl before you"he started

Olette's face fell

"but we didn't do anything like this"he smiled at her

she smiled"oh.."

Roxas pulled her in for another kiss

Olette smiled deviously as she moaned

he groaned"Olette!" he whined

she giggled"I know,I'm sorry"

Roxas smirked and looked at the clock

"well I guess I better go"he got up towards the window

Olette followed him"roxas why didn't you just use the front door?"

he grinned"because this is faster and I don't want your parents to know I was here"

she blushed"right"

he opened the window,turned towards her and kissed her deeply"I love you"

she looked into his beautiful blue eyes"I love you too"

"see you at school baby"he climbed down the tree

Olette watched him"be careful roxas!I don't want you to fall"

he reached the bottom and looked back up at her

"it's hard to fall for anything else but you"he smiled

she felt her cheeks go red,he walked on home

she smiled and fell on her bed happily 


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Day,Roxas and Olette walked hand in hand to school,smiling at each other

Namine saw this and growled,jealously seething through

"jealous?a voice said behind her

Namine whirled around,seeing Kairi there,she huffed"As If"she laughed bitterly

Kairi rolled her eyes"aww did little namine not get her way?she mocked

glaring at Kairi she smirked"you know,Sora's really good,if you catch my drift"

Kairi's eyes widened"w-what do you mean?"

whistling Namine walked past Kairi flipping her hair"oh Kairi,you know exactly what I mean"

Kairi stood there thunderstruck as the dumb blonde walked away

"y-yeah right,Sora wouldn't cheat on me"she laughed nervously

"Kairi are you okay?"

she turned to see Olette there with Roxas

"um yeah,just had my daily dose of blonde hoe"she growled

Olette looked at the Kairi"what did she say?"

Kairi's lips trembled as she tried to hold the tears back

"s-she..."kairi didn't finish as she ran off sobbing

"Kairi!"Olette yelled after her

Roxas felt sorry for Kairi"Namine probably said something like she slept with him or something"

Olette gasped"h-has he?"

Roxas shook his head"I don't know,he hasn't said anything to me"

Olette growled"that Namine is a real witch"

chuckling Roxas ruffled up her hair"your so cute when you growl"

she blushed and slapped his hand away"Roxas! we're in school!"

Roxas smirked so as he pushed her gently against the lockers and kissed her fully on the mouth

Olette was suprised he did this in school of all places

she pulled away"roxas,we're going to get in trouble"she said breathlessly

He lifted her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist,Olette yelped"Roxas!"she blushed furiously

he kissed her neck,Olette was trying not to enjoy this but he was making it hard not to

"mmmm... R-Roxas we're going to be late for class"she said trying to pull away

Roxas laughed and put her down softly"your a spoil sport"he whispered in her ear

sending a shiver up her spine"we shouldn't be making out in the school anyway"she said as she tried to focus her brain

he chuckled"and yet you let me do it anyway"he mocked her

Olette blushed and hit him with her book"shush!" she said as she ran off to her class

Roxas ran up and picked her up causing Olette to scream,he carried her bridal style to homeroom

not looking at everyone's shocked faces,Olette blushed and casually when to her sit and Roxas sat in his

Homeroom was the usual boring morning announcements

Olette yawned slightly,Roxas grinned at how cute she was

she felt someone's eyes on her and glanced at Roxas

he winked back at her,Olette pretended not to noticed and opened her notebook,trying to look busy

Roxas frowned but kept quiet until homeroom was over

the ball rang and everyone ran out the door,Olette was the last one out,Roxas was outside the door waiting for her

she pasted him by which only made him frown more,He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the closet

Olette yelped"Roxas what are you doing?

He turned on the light in the closet,she looked at him with a glare in her green eyes

"why did you ignore me in homeroom just now?

she looked surprised"I wasn't ignoring you Roxas"

it was his turn to glare at her"oh really,you didn't return my wink"

she blushed"I was embarassed!first you pin me against the lockers and kiss me,then you carry me bridal style to class!"

Roxas blushed too"I know,I'm sorry about that,I didn't mean to embarass you"

Olette smiled"you only did a little"

he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss

she kissed him back and licked his lips to tease him

"Olette!"he whined

she giggled knowing that drove his hormoanes crazy,she looked at him innocently"Yes Roxas?"she asked batting her eyes

He growled playfully"you know what that does to me"

"thats why it's so much fun"she smirked

she turned to leave the closet but Roxas had other plans,he turned off the light

Olette gasped,she was afraid of the dark

Roxas smirked and pinned her against the wall gently yet rough

"Roxas! she scolded

"Olette"he breathed gently into her ear,making her shiver,he kissed her neck again

she felt like she was losing control again"Roxas...you know I don't like to be late for class"she tried to reason

Roxas pulled back to look at her"Olette for once don't focus on school,focus on us for right now"

she whimpered"but I..."

she didn't get to finish because he dove his tongue into her mouth

caught offguard but enjoying it,Olette moaned

He smirked and brought his hand to her leg and started running his hands up her theigh

Olette gasped"Roxas!"

Roxas chuckled and kissed her deeply

she moaned again wrapping her arms around him,savoring this passionate moment they were having

he lifted her up again like he did in the hall and snuggled her tight

Olette was suprised by this sudden embrace but smiled and brushed a hand through his hair

Roxas rested his head on her shoulder,breathing heavy

"Roxas"she whispered

he put her down and looked into her eyes"Olette,I want you"

she blushed

he blushed realizing what he said he started to studder"I-I mean uh"he couldn't find the words for some reason

Olette smiled and rubbed his cheek"I know,it's the hormoanes"

Roxas blushed"y-yeah"

she reached up and kissed his lips"I love you Roxas"she smiled softly

he embraced her close and kissed her shoulder"I love you too"

reaching up she playfully poked his nose and giggled"now if you don't mind,I'd like to get to class now"

Roxas grinned at her"okay okay"

he opened the closet door"Ladies first"he said

she smiled and walked out first

the two teens made it to their science class (very late of course)

Miss Gainsborough scolded them for being late

"I'm especially surprised with you Olette,your never late"she said as Olette and Roxas took their seats

Olette blushed"I'm sorry Miss Gainsborough"

She waved the apology away"oh well just don't do it again"she turned back towards the board contintuing with the lesson

Olette was trying to pay attention to the lesson when a noted landed on her desk

she grabbed the note and put it under her desk,making sure the teacher wasn't looking,she opened it

~did someone get lucky?

her eyes widened,she noticed it was Kairi's handwriting

Glaring at Kairi,she wrote a reply

~oh my gosh no,god Kairi keep your mind clean why don't cha!

she passed the note back at Kairi,who opened it

giggling Kairi responded

~ooh come on,give me the juicy details!

kairi through it back over to Olette,who rolled her eyes when she opened it

she growled under her breath ~there are no details!

she passed it back to kairi,who only frowned at the lack of information

~no fair Ollie! I always tell you about what me and Sora do!

Olette was getting angry at Kairi

~I don't ask you to tell me!

the bell rang,Olette through the note at Kairi and walked fast out of the classroom

Roxas caught her hands in his and smiled at her,Olette blushed

Kairi ran up to them standing in their way to their next class

"you missy aren't going anywhere until I hear the details"she crossed her arms

Olette rolled her eyes"for gods sake Kairi,I already told you,there's nothing to tell!"

Kairi pouted,Roxas stood there with a blank look on his face"what's going on? he asked confused

Olette sighed *great just great*

Kairi told him"well Ollie here won't tell me what you two have been doing for the last hour"

Roxas coughed loudly

Olette saw what he was doing and played along"oh my gosh! Roxas darling,we better get you to the nurse!"

he only nodded and continued coughing,Olette looked at Kairi"sorry Kai but we'll have to finish this later!"

Kairi whirled around"but... you can't!"

"surley you don't expect me to let him cough himself to death!he needs the nurse now!Olette pulled Roxas along

Kairi just stood there watching them leave"arrugh! no fair!she screamed,she stomped off to her own class

once they were a safe long distance from Kairi,Olette grinned at Roxas"that was smart thinking there"she gushed

he laughed"yeah well,it's not her business what we do before class"he blushed

Olette giggled"I tried to tell her that but you know how Kairi is"

He leaned in a kissed her deeply

she wrapped her arms around him getting closer and losing herself in this moment

"Oh god,please get a freaking room!a voice screamed

Roxas and Olette pulled apart to see who screamed at them,Axel was marching towards them

Roxas rolled his eyes"Hi Axel"

"don't hi Axel me,why are you two making out in the hallways?"

Olette giggled"Hi Axel"

Axel smiled at her ruffling her hair"Hey Olette,you cutie"

she groaned as she tried to fix her hair again"why does everyone always do that to my hair!"

"because your so cute"grinned Roxas

she blushed and looked at the ground

Axel slapped Roxas on the back"so Roxas,want to do anything special for your birthday next month?"

Roxas shook his head"I dunno"

"how about a party?"

"ah I don't know,a party sounds...

"like so much fun"!Olette finished

Roxas looked at her surprised

Axel laughed"see even your girl wants you to have a party"

Roxas chuckled and looked at her"babe you really want to through a party?"

Olette giggled"yeah it sounds like fun,besides your birthday is totally something to celebrate"she snuggled him tight

Axel made gagging noises,Roxas ignored him

he stroked her cheek"I dunno,I mainly just wanted to spend it with you"he said sweetly

Olette felt her cheeks go red"aww Roxas!"she hugged him tight

Axel rolled his eyes"I'm gonna go before I offically vomit"

the couple chuckled as Axel left

Olette grabbed his hand"we better get to class"she tugged him along with her

blue eyes were watching them as they walked to class,they narrowed glaring at Olette

*Roxas you will be mine soon darling*Namine thought before she also headed to class

okay I know there was probably a lot of making out with Roxette in this chapter,I wanted them to express their passion and love for one another

before all the drama hits the is Sora really cheating on Kairi with Namine?

you have to wait until the next chapter to find out ~


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day at lunch

Olette was sitting in Roxas's lap going over her notes,he was stroking her hair

"you babe,you really should eat something"said Roxas

Olette giggled"I will once I finish checking over my notes"

He laughed at her and kisses her hair

the peaceful atmosphere was broken by some yelling

"you did I know you did!a girl's voice yelled

"but Kairi!"spoke the male voice

Olette and Roxas looked over near the school door,Kairi and Sora were fighting

Kairi growled at him"you did sleep with her,didn't you?"

Sora backed away in fear"I don't know what your talking about! really"

she laughed bitterly"don't give me that crap sora! she told me herself!"

"well maybe she's lying did you ever think of that?"

Kairi looked like she wanted to strangle Sora"yes damn it!I thought of that"

Sora raised an eyebrow"well why don't you listen to it"

Kairi stomped the ground"you know what forget it!even if you did,you so wouldn't be man enough to admit it!"

everyone in the school yard gasped,that odviously struck a nerve

Sora looked at the ground then at Kairi,he looked hurt you could see it in his eyes"fine Kairi,don't listen to me"

He walked back in the school,leaving a very angry Kairi behind

"arrrugh!she screamed

Olette rushed over to her Friend who was now on the ground"oh Kairi!"she hugged her

Kairi sobbed on Olette's shirt,Olette glanced at Roxas,he nodded and ran after Sora

Olette rubbed Kairi's head"it will be okay"

"no it won't said Kairi pulling apart from Olette

"you guys just had a fight,the making up will come too"

Kairi sniffed"no it won't be easy to fix this,I-think we just broke up"Kairi said tears running down her cheeks again

Olette sat beside her"no,it was just a fight"

Kairi looked at her"Ollie you don't get it!this isn't the first fight we've had about him cheating on me"

Olette's eyes widened"what?

Kairi nodded sadly

"w-we fought about this tons of times before"

Olette patted Kairi's head"well I'm sure you can still fix it"

Kairi shook her head"no it won't be okay"

Roxas caught up with Sora,who was against his locker

"Sora man are you okay?

Sora looked at Roxas"does it look like I'm okay Roxas?"he laughed bitterly

"why don't you go back to her and make it up to her"

"I don't know if I can"Sora began softly"because I did sort of cheat on her"

Roxas gasped"what? dude how could you?"

Sora sighed"it wasn't on purpose,you don't know how Namine can be"

Roxas sighed angerly"dude that doesn't mean you should let Namine on you!"

Sora shook his head"I need to go find Namine,later man"he said as he ran off

Roxas mouth dropped in shock"what the hell Sora! come back here! Sora!"

it was too late Sora was already gone to find Namine

"ugh"said Roxas as he headed back to the school yard

Olette had Kairi calmed down as Roxas came back out

"Roxas where's Sora?"questioned Olette

Roxas rubbed the back of his head"uh,h-he's not coming back"

Olette gasped"what?

Roxas nodded sadly

Olette looked at Kairi who looked on the verge of tears again

"I knew it"she whispered

Olette pulled Roxas aside

"what happened when you talked to Sora?

Roxas took a deep breath"um he admitted that something is going on between him and Namine"

Olette's green eyes widened"WHAT? that little... I can't believe him!he totally lied to Kairi!"

Namine walked out of the school hand in hand with Sora,Kairi got up and attacked Namine

"you bitch! she screamed as she pulled the blonde's hair

Namine screamed

Sora stood back suprised

Olette gasped"Kairi!" she went to stop her but felt a hand pull her back

it was Roxas"don't you'll get hurt"

Olette's eyes darted back to Kairi"b-but Roxas! I can't just let Kairi do this"

he shushed her as he watched the fight,so far Kairi was definally winning

"how-*punch*-dare-*punch*you!screamed Kairi

Roxas went over to them and pulled Kairi off of Namine and Olette grabbed Namine

"arugh!"yelled Kairi"let me go Roxas! let me kill this bitch!"

Roxas held her back"no Kairi you need to calm down!"

"how the hell can I calm down!this slut stole my boyfriend!"

Namine was making it worse by taunting her"aww poor little Kairi,can't keep a man!"

that only added fule to the fire in Kairi"arrugh!,let me kill her and do the world a favor!"she screamed louder

Mr Leonhart came out"EVERYONE CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW! he bellowed

Kairi and Namine stopped and looked at the teacher

"you both have detention after school!he said the two girls

Kairi huffed and crossed her arms,Namine rolled her eyes

"ok fine,you have dentention now!, go!"

Kairi rolled her eyes and followed Mr Leonhart with Namine behind

everyone who was watching went back to their lunch

Olette sighed and went to back up her notes as the bell will be ringing for the next Class

"you okay babe"Roxas said looking at her,she stood up and faced him"I guess,I just feel so bad for Kairi"

"me too"

the bell rang

Roxas rolled his eyes"well let's go back to the torture chamber shall we"

Olette giggled and took his hand as they headed back in the school

After the final bell rang,Roxas and Olette were walking home together,they were going to Olette's house to hang out

she glanced at Roxas"roxas?

"yeah"he said looking at her

"w-would you ever-

"no"he said right way

Olette gave him a confused look"but you don't even know what I was going to say"

Roxas stopped and faced her"yeah I do,you wanted to know if I would ever cheat on you and the answer is no"

she looked down on the ground,He lifted her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes

"Olette I love you far too much to ruin that"he spoke softly

"but Sora loved Kairi and he still cheated"she said sadly

"well I don't know what love means for Sora,but it means so much to me"he said looking her in the eyes

she blushed and looked back into his eyes

Roxas leaned in and kissed her softly but passionately

Olette kissed back and wrapped her arms around him running her fingers through his hair

he kissed her neck then hugged her close"you mean everything to me"he whispered

Olette felt like crying at the tenderness and loving he was giving her

"you mean everything to me too"she whispered back

sensing her crying he pulled back and wiped the tears away

"what's wrong"he asked softly

Olette shook her head"don't worry,these are happy tears"she sniffed

He kissed her tears away"then why the happy tears then?he grinned

Olette blushed"because,no one has ever shown me this kind of loving and caring"

Roxas pulled her into another tight hug"I'm glad to be the one then"he whispered

she embraced him tighter"I don't know how that dream brought you into my life but god I'm so glad it did!"

he chuckled"me too babe"

they pulled away and carried on walking towards Olette's house hand in hand

at Olette's house,she let him in and called for her parents

"Mom!Dad are you home"she called

no reply

she smiled"I guess their not home"

Roxas grinned at her

Olette walked into the kitchen and saw a note left for her by her parents

~Olette sweetie,your dad and I went out for the day,we'll probably be back late

there's money for pizza if you want it

love you

~Love Mom and Dad

Olette got some soda's for her and Roxas and walked back into the living room

"good news,my parents will be gone most of the day and won't be back until Late"she smiled at him as she handed him his soda

Roxas smiled as he opened his drink"thats great! that gives us some alone time"he raised his eyebrows at her

Olette gasped and blushed"Roxas!"

he laughed and wrapped his arm around her"it's true"

she put down her soda and kissed his cheek"I know but knowing you,you'll want to makeout which always leads to wanting more"she teased

Roxas pouted"not my fault"

Olette giggled at his adorable pout,she turned on the tv,flipping channels for anything good

Roxas on the other hand kept looking at Olette,he smiled slyly as he gets an idea

Olette couldn't find anything good so she just turned off the tv

"there's nothing good on"she sighed

she looked at Roxas who was still looking at her

"what?she said

he chuckled as he ran a hand up her theigh

Olette gasped surpised"Roxas! she said as she stood up

Roxas pouted"come on Olette,don't you want us to enjoy this alone time together?"

she sat back down and took his hand in hers"I do but let's face it everytime we makeout you want to go further"

he looked down sadly"oh and you dont?he questioned

"I do,but going further is a bit too soon for us"she tried to reason with him

she blushed"besides if we makeout here,my parents will see us"

Roxas smiled"then let's go to your room"he stood up and offered her a hand

Olette looked down shyly at her hands"I don't know Roxas"

He sighed angerly"I don't get it,you had no problem making out with me in your room the other night or the closet"

She didn't like it when he was upset"Roxas...-

Roxas gave her a sad look"maybe I should go"he started towards the door

her eyes widened"wait Roxas!what's wrong with you?"she ran towards him

Roxas stopped and turned around"you don't want to makeout with me"he grumbled

Olette giggled softly at his pouty face and walked closer to him"I do"

he face lightened up

"but we can't do it downhere"she said

Olette turned and started walking up the stairs"but we can go up to my room"she batted her eyes at him

Roxas chuckled and chased her up the stairs,Olette screamed playfully

he tackled her on the bed

"Roxas"she giggled as he kissed her neck

Roxas smiled and kissed her deeply

"mmmm Roxas"she moaned

Olette pressed her body up against his

she heard him moan as she did that

"god,the things you do to me"he said huskily

Olette giggled and stuck her tongue in his mouth

he brought her closer running his hands up and down her

she kissed his neck

Roxas smiled so big whenever she did that

He kissed her jawline

Olette closed her eyes

he licked her neck which tickled her

Olette giggled"h-hey that tickles"

he smirked and kissed her neck and was about to go lower

"R-Roxas don't"Olette gasped

He stopped and looked at her"man you caught me"he smirked

Olette blushed,feeling her heart pounding"I-I think we should stop now"she tried to breath

Roxas smiled"you don't sound like you want to stop"

she put her hand to his heart then ran her fingers through his hair"your hearts pounding too"she said softly

Roxas layed on her"it always does when we makeout like that"

Olette lifted his head and kissed his lips,he kissed her back with so much passion

they both heard the front door open downstairs

"Olette! honey we're home"

Olette gasped and looked at the clock it read 7:30 pm

"oh my god,it's my parents!"she shrieked as she pushed Roxas off of her

He was still dazed from the makeout"wha?"

Olette giggled and pulled Roxas off her bed"we better get back downstairs"

Roxas nodded and headed for her door

Olette shrieked and headed towards her door to stop him"but! you need to wait to come down,I'll say we were studying and you went to use the bathroom"

Roxas nodded"okay"

she opened her door and headed downstairs

"Mom,Dad!she said

they were both in the kitchen "Hi dear,where were you?"

"I was in my room,getting something,I have a friend over and we're studying"she said

"oh well where is your friend?"

Olette felt like she was sweating from fear"oh! just upstairs using the bathroom"

Her mom noticed how she was acting"sweetie are you alright?"

"what?yes Mom,I'm fine"

Roxas came downstairs,Olette's parents noticed it was Roxas

"oh hello Roxas"her mom greeted

"Hello"Roxas replied nervously

Olette preyed they wouldn't question like they always did

"if you two were studying then why aren't your books out?

Olette felt Roxas go stiff next to her

"thats because we were done and after he used the bathroom,he was going to leave"said Olette

"oh,well it was nice seeing you again Roxas"her mom said as she went back to the kitchen

"you too ma'am"smiled Roxas

Olette grabbed her hands and dragged him to the living room to get his backpack

they walked to the door

once outside Olette gave a great sigh"ooh that was soo close!

Roxas laughed"yeah it was"

Olette glared at him"it's your fault,I told you we shouldn't have madeout"she pouted

he smiled at her and kissed her on the lips"relax,it worked out in the end"

she blushed and giggled"well I guess you should go"

"yeah,I love you"he said

"I love you too"she blushed

Roxas kissed her on the head"see you later babe"

"bye"Olette said,smiling she walked back into her house 


	8. Chapter 8

It was the weekend in Twilight Town,school was out and all teens were partying well some were anyway

Kairi was very mopey over the whole Sora breakup,she was over at Olette's house

Olette stood up from the couch"Okay! we are going to party like there's no tomorrow!"

Kairi shook her head"Ollie you don't have to do that for me." Olette frowned at the redhead

"what are you talking about?of course I have to,I don't like seeing my best friend in pain."

Kairi smiled at her"thank you Olette." Olette grinned and hugged Kairi tight

"what are friends for." Kairi pulled away,her eyes brimming with tears

"I-I don't know how.. I'll get over this"she said quietly as she sat down on the couch

Olette looked sadly at Kairi and put an arm around her"you will.. it may not seem like it now,but you will."

Kairi sniffed"how could Sora do that to me?"her voice breaking

"I don't know Kai."

Kairi looked down at her hands,she saw she still had the bracelet that Sora gave her,she quickly took it off.

"I mean,I gave and done pretty much everything for him,I truly loved him."

Olette grabbed a box of tissues and handed them to her"I know you did,he was a jerk for doing that to you."

"It's that slut Namine's fault too!"yelled Kairi as she punched a pillow

sighing Olette went into the kitchen to get some popcorn,they were having a girls weekend,Kairi was spending the night.

"Kai,I'm sure you'll meet someone else,someone who knows how great you are."

Kairi smiled softly"thanks Ollie,I needed to hear that."

Olette came back with the popcorn and some soda's,"Okay then,how about we forget about all this for now,and just have fun."

Kairi giggled"sounds good to me."

Olette got up and pulled out a bunch of movies"I've got plenty of movies to last us all night!"

Kairi's eyes widened at the big pile of dvd's Olette pulled out"wow Ollie,you wearn't kidding."

giggling Olette sat back down with Kairi"well we are both in some serious need of a girls night."

Kairi smiled and they both watched movies all night long.

Around Olette's eyes opened,she yawned and sat up,her and Kairi must have feel asleep watching the movies

Kairi was snoring on the couch with a empty container of ice cream next to her,Olette giggled and took the empty container

cleaning up the living room as quietly as she could,so her parents wouldn't kill her

Kairi tossed around in her sleep,Olette shook her head"poor Kai."

Olette took their trash to the kitchen,in the other room she heard a yelp then a thud

worried about Kairi,she ran back in the room"Kairi are you okay?"

"owww."came the reply from on the floor

Olette walked closer and saw Kairi in a heap on the floor

she bursted out laughing at the sight

Kairi growled"whats so funny?"

Olette tried to compose herself"uh*cough* nothing."

Kairi glared at her"your laughing at me!."

Olette giggled and helped Kairi up"I'm sorry Kai,it was just so funny."

grumbling Kairi sat back on the couch rubbing the sleep out of her eyes

"what time is it?"

Olette looked over at the clock"it's now 1:20."

"ugh,I should still be asleep."groaned the cranky redhead

"you can still go back to sleep Kai."

Kairi glared at her"okay,good night then."she layed back down on the couch

Olette sighed and went to the hall closet to get her sleeping bag

It's been a long week with lots of drama,Olette was very tired

laying the sleeping bag on the floor,Olette crawled into it and layed back

the pillow felt like heaven,sighing softly,she closed her eyes.

The next morning,the girls awoke to the smell of pancakes

Olette loved her mom's pancakes,they were the best in all of Twilight Town,yawning she raced to the kitchen

"Morning Mom!."

Her mom smiled and setted up the table"Good Morning sweetie,did you and Kairi sleep good?"

"yep."Olette said sitting down

Kairi yawned as she slowly walked in the kitchen

"Morning Kairi."

Kairi plopped herself in the chair"Morning."

Olette giggled at Kairi's crankyness in the morning"someone's still sleepy."she teased

Kairi glared at her as she drinked her juice

Around Noon,Kairi was upstairs getting ready to go home,Olette helped her

"Kai,are you sure you don't want to stay the whole weekend?"she pouted

"yeah plus I have church tomorrow,my mom wants me home."

Olette pouted"aww ok,but tell me this,did I help cheer you up at all?"

Kairi turned towards Olette and pulled her in a hug"of course you did."

Olette smiled"ok good,thats what this weekend was about."

"if it wasn't for you,I would probably have spent the weekend in my room being depressed."

Olette smiled and gave her another hug,pulling away Kairi grabbed her bag and walked downstairs

she walked to the door and waved to Olette"see you later Ollie."

"bye Kai Kai."Olette waved back

Down the street a angry blonde stormed out of a house,a brunette boy followed her

"Namine! please wait."Sora yelled after her

she whirled around to face him"Sora,I'm dumping you,what part of "we're over" do you NOT understand!."

Sora pouted"b-but I thought we had something special."

"ha! special? with a geek like you? oh please!."Namine laughed

Sora's eyes lowered to the ground as Namine continued walking away 


	9. Chapter 9

Olette strolled into school on Monday,dreading all the drama

she headed to her locker and got her english book,sighing she shut her locker

"hey Ollie."

Olette turned and saw Kairi walking slowly towards her,Olette didn't like how she looked

her eyes were red and puffy had bags under her eyes,she looked so sad

"Hey Kai."she replied softly"are you okay?"

Kairi shrugged and went to her locker which was next to Olette's

frowning Olette spoke again"Kairi... what's wrong,I thought the slumber party helped you."

Kairi shut her locker and leaned against it looking at Olette"oh it did... but as soon as I got here..."

Olette nodded,perfectly understanding why she was so miserable again

Roxas walked over to Olette and kissed her on the cheek"Hey babe."

Olette smiled at her boyfriend"hey you."

Kairi whimpered causing the couple to look at her

"oh don't mind me."she said looking down at her shoes

Olette gave Kairi a sad glance"um Roxas,why don't you go ahead to class?"

Roxas smiled sadly at Kairi and nodded"okay,see you there babe."he walked towards the classrooms

Kairi's legs suddenly gave out and she fell hard to the floor

Olette gasped and got down on her knees"Kairi! are you okay?"

Kairi felt like she couldn't speak so she nodded

Olette threw her arms around Kairi"Kairi I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

Kairi mumbled something in Olette's shoulder

pulling away Olette looked at her"what did you say?"

Kairi wiped her tears away"I said it's ok."

"no it's not Kai,you shouldn't have to go through this."

tears spilling from her eyes Kairi fled out the door to the school

"Kairi!"Olette ran after her not caring that the homeroom bell rang

Kairi ran out as far as her legs could take her,ignoring Olette's calls

she ran across the street but stopped to catch her breath

Kairi rubbed her eyes as a bright light came into view,the car honking warning her to move

she just stood there,numb,couldn't move

Olette gasped and ran faster"Kairi! Kairi watch out!"

the car was coming closer,Kairi closed her eyes waiting for the car to impale her

but instead she felt something push her out of the way and land on top of her

Kairi's breathing was unsteady and her vison blurred

"are you okay Kairi!"a voice shouted

shaking her head,Kairi closed her eyes

the person was shaking her"no! don't close your eyes!" spoke the voice urgently

"mmm kay."she whispered slowly opening her eyes,she saw her savior who was still on her

her vison was still blurred but she could make out long hair

she heard footsteps running towards them"oh my god! is she ok?"

Kairi couldn't make out the voices either,she felt a huge headache coming on

she felt someone lifting her up"I'll take her to the nurse."the voice said

Kairi felt so tired all of a sudden"I... feel...so ...tired.."she whispered

the person holding her held her tighter"it will be okay Kairi."

* * *

okay so less Roxette in this chapter.I wanted to focus on Kairi's heartache,she also won't be alone anymore:) now can anyone guess who saved her? I'll let you guys think on that one.


	10. Chapter 10

Kairi slowly opened her felt instant pain in her head

"oww."she groaned as she sat up

Nurse Braska walked into the room"oh Kairi,thank goodness your awake."

Kairi shut her the awful headache"w-what happend to me?"

The nurse walked over to her and gave her some medicine"you poor thing,you were almost hit by a car."

Kairi spitted out a bit of water"I was?"

She nodded"Yes thankfully a nice young man brought you here."

Kairi gave the nurse a confused look"did this guy say anything?"

"He just said that I should take very good care of you then he went to class."

Kairi layed back to let this all sink in but it only made her head feel worse.

"Kairi! thank god your okay!."a voice called

Kairi opened her eyes and saw Olette at the door"hey Ollie."

Olette walked in with Roxas behind her"we were both so worried for you,so is Riku."

Kairi jerked up"Riku?"

"yeah he was the one who saved you."Olette smiled at her

Roxas chuckled at Kairi's shocked expression"we're all glad your okay Kairi."

"Thanks Roxas."

"Kai?"asked a voice from the door

Olette turned and saw it was Sora with flowers

Roxas looked sadly at Kairi who just turned away from Sora

Sora walked towards the bed"Kairi,I'm so sorry... I-

"Sora I think you should go."Olette spoke softly

"I can't go,I have to talk to her."

Roxas got up and pulled Sora out"hey! let me go!"

Olette rubbed Kairi's head,fresh tears spilling out of her eyes

* * *

Roxas pushed Sora on the floor

"hey Roxas,what the hell man!"Sora yelled

Roxas just glared at him"you have some nerve coming here when your the reason she's here in the first place!"

Sora growled"I need to talk to her"

"no."Roxas blocked his way

"I'm warning you Roxas,get out of my way!."

"No."

Sora curled his fist into a ball ready to punch Roxas

someone tapped Sora on the shoulder,Sora whirled around"wha-

Sora fell to the ground with a big dent in his face

Roxas looked up and saw Riku

"big block Head."Riku growled as he rubbed his fists

Roxas laughed,Riku looked at him"is she awake?

nodding Roxas moved of the way so Riku could enter

"Hey Kairi."

Kairi looked towards the door and gasped"Riku!"

He smiled at her and walked closer

Olette smiled"I'll give you two some time."she walked towards the door where Roxas was waiting

Kairi blushed,Riku sat down next to her"so how are you feeling?"

She smiled shyly"I'm okay I guess."

"well that's better then nothing."

Kairi looked at him"so are you the one who saved me from that car?"

Riku grinned"yeah I couldn't let it hurt you Kairi."

She blushed and gave him a big hug

He wrapped his arms around her,stroking her hair

* * *

Olette peeked in on the two and smiled

she turned back towards Roxas"it's just the cutest scene!"

He laughed and kissed her head

Olette smiled then looked to the floor noticing Sora for the first time

she laughed"what happend to him?"

Roxas looked down"Riku punched him."

they both bursted out laughing

* * *

Kairi pulled away and smiled at Riku

He rubbed her head"it's so good to see you smile again Kairi."

Kairi blushed"well until now,I haven't had a reason."

Riku chuckled

Kairi's smile dropped"um Riku?"

"yeah?"

"you didn't know about Sora's cheating did you?"she asked

Riku shook his head"no Kairi I swear,if I did I would certainly have told you."

Kairi looked down and placed her hand on his"okay."she smiled at him

Riku grinned and rubs his fingers on her hand and kissed her cheek"well I gotta go,football practice,I just wanted to check on you."

Kairi nodded"okay,Riku thank you so much for saving me."

Riku rubbed her head"your welcome,just promise me something okay?"

she looked up at him,he grinned and put his forehead against hers"promise me you won't try that again."

Kairi blushed"I promise."

He nodded"good."he walked towards the door

Kairi blushed and called him back

"yeah?"he turned back toward her

she stood up and walked towards him into another hug and looked up at him"call me?"

He chuckled"I will."

Kairi blushed deeply as he walked out.

* * *

Yay Kairi smiles again:) and Sora got what he isn't done causing trouble though~

I want to thank everyone who is reading my Story and reviewing.I'm glad you all like it so far.


	11. Chapter 11

Roxas and Olette walked out the twilight town cafe hand in hand.

Roxas lifted her hand and kissed blushed deeply "I had fun Roxas,as always."she smiled

"me too babe."he smiled back and wrapped and arm around her.

Roxas stopped and turned to her"I have something to ask you."

Olette looked at him curiously"okay,what is it?" Roxas raised his hand to stroke her cheek.

"My parents want to invite you over for dinner."he smiled shyly

Her eyes widened"t-they do?" He laughed "yes they do,they want to know the girl I'm so crazy about."

Olette blushed "I'd love to come."

Roxas smiled brightly"thats so great! they can't wait to meet you babe."

Olette wrapped her arms around him and looked into his deep blue eyes"I am too but I can't help but be nervous."

"it will be fine,I'll be right beside you."He spoke softly and kissed her lips

Olette smiled and blushed"is anyone else going to be there?"

"my older brother might,he said it was coming home from college."

Olette gasped"oh! I hope so,I really want to meet him."

Roxas laughed and grabbed her hand "you will,I'm sure he wants to meet you too."

They were nearing Olette's house,she giggled"you know you might to do this same thing with my parents."

Roxas blushed"yeah I know."

"my parents are always embarassing me about us but I know they mean well and they really do like you Roxas."

she leaned in and kissed his cheek"how can they not."she smiled

Roxas blushed and embraced her tight"I love you Olette."

Olette pulled back and kissed him deeply"I love you too."

He licked her lips,she opened her mouth as he ran his tongue along

"mmmm."Olette moaned and he kissed her neck and sucked it

"R-Roxas."she said breathlessly

"Olette"he moaned into her ear,she pulled away knowing that they were getting out of control

Roxas smirked and laughed a little at her blushing face.

Olette cleared her throat"um w-when is the dinner?"

He leaned his forehead against hers"it's on Friday."

"oh god,that means it's tomorrow."she gasped

Roxas raised an eyebrow"you don't already have plans do you?"

She shook her head"no no,I just... didn't expect it to be so soon."

Roxas smiled and ruffled her hair"don't worry babe,like I said.. I'll be right there with you."

Olette smiled "I know you will."

he leaned in to kiss her again but she pulled back"oh! what should I wear?"

Roxas chuckled"you don't have to dress fancy."

She nodded"okay,semi casual is it then."

He captured her lips with his again,just as passionatly as before.

Olette wrapped her arms around him,almost forgetting they were outside her house

"Okay you two love birds thats enough for tonight."someone laughed

They broke apart to find Olette's mom at the door laughing

"mom!"Olette shrieked,chuckling slightly she waved to Roxas"good night Roxas."

Roxas turned red"good night."

Olette kissed him quickly before running to the door,she waved bye to Roxas before she shut the door.

Olette groaned leaning against the door glaring at her mother."thanks a lot mom!"

Her mom ruffled her hair"well sorry sweetie but it was time for you to come in."

Olette growled and ran up to her room"I'm going to bed!." her mom's laughing could still be heard

"night darling."

Olette slammed her door in embarassment and landed on her bed"ugh!"she screamed into her pillow

she turned over and saw that it was 8:30,groaning she went in her bathroom to take a quick shower

Olette dried her hair and then crashed onto her bed and snuggled unter the warm blanket.

* * *

The Next Day,Olette walked into the school,still embarassed from the night before

Roxas ran over to her and kissed her lips"Hey,I hope you didn't get into trouble with your mom last night."

Olette giggled and opened her locker"no I didn't,she was just teasing me."

"I see."Roxas laughed,she grabbed his hand as they walked to homeroom

"I was more concerned for you though,did my mom embarrass you as she did me?"she glanced at him

Roxas smiled"a little but I'm sure you got the most of it." she groaned"no kidding."

the couple parted as they went to their seats,Olette sat in her desk and noticed in the back that Riku and Kairi were chatting

Olette waved at Kairi

Kairi smiled and waved back,the first bell rang as the teacher came in

"ok ok settle down class,the morning announcments will be coming shortly."the teacher said in a depressed tone.

Olette rolled her eyes slightly,their homeroom teacher was always depressed

_*ding ding*_

the TV turned on,meaning the morning announcments were about to begin,everyone quieted down.

_~Good Morning Twilight High! this is your fave class President Selphie Tilmitt~_

everyone groaned and booed,Selphie Tilmitt was the class President and very hyperactive which tends to annoy people

~Ok! first thing on my list to talk about is: The Prom! it's in a few months and everyone can't wait for it! I know I can't~

all the class cheered,Prom is definally something to look forward to,Olette

glanced over at Roxas,he stared back at her with a smile

she blushed and turned back towards the TV

_~second thing to talk about is:the lunch menu for today! today they will be serving meatloaf and beans,yumm!~_

Olette giggled,Selphie really loved to act her part.

_~last thing to talk about is:Sora Kingsten,who was in a terrible accident last night~_

everyone gasped,Olette turned to look at Kairi,who was just as shocked as she was.

_~His parents reported that last night while he was on his way home,he was attacked by someone,no one knows who yet,the police are currently on the case~_

Olette looked at Sora's empty seat,kinda worried even if he was a jerk to her best friend.

_~He is alive,but he's in critcal condition~_

the whole room was silent,odviously thinking about Sora.

_~well everyone,thats all for today's annoucment,have a good day!~_

_*ding ding*_

The teacher turned off the TV and faced the class"well I must say,that is very sad and disturbing news for the start of a new day."

_*Ring Ring*_

everyone got their stuff and walked out to go to first class of the day.

Olette waited for Kairi and Roxas to come out.

Kairi walked over to Olette"my god Ollie,can you believe that?"

"I know,it's so shocking."Olette held Roxas hand tighter

Roxas wrapped an arm around her,she leaned into him"I know I probably shouldn't say this but I feel kinda bad for him."

Kairi looked at Olette and sighed"I feel the same way,even if he did break my heart."

Riku ran up to them"Kairi,I'm going to go see Sora after school,do you want to come with me?"

Kairi looked over at Olette who shook her head"it's up to you Kai."

Kairi smiled at Riku"yeah I'll go with you."

He smiled"ok great,after school meet me by my car okay?"

she nodded,he grinned and went to his classes.

Kairi sighed and turned to face Roxas and Olette"well I better go to my classes,see you later." with that she ran off too.

walking to their science class,Olette kept quiet,looking at the floor

Roxas rubbed her shoulder"you okay babe?"

Olette smiled softly"yeah,it's just after hearing what happend to Sora-

"your scared."he said finishing for her.

Olette blushed"yeah." Roxas kissed her head"I won't let anything happen to you."

she smiled at him"I know."

Entering their classroom,Olette parted with Roxas and went to her seat.

Miss Lulu the science teacher handed everyone a sheet of paper

"okay class,today we will be working on a project,a project in which I will pair you off."

everyone groaned in protest

ignoring them,Miss Lulu continued"you will be mixing chemicals to see what you can create and that pairing with the best project will win."

"now I will be announcing the teams"

Team 1:Tidus and Wakka

Team 2:Olette and Selphie

Olette's eyes widened,she looked over at Roxas who looked upset too

Team 3:Roxas and Namine

Olette gasped and glanced over at the blonde as she pranced over to Roxas's desk

Olette looked down sadly and saw Namine flirting with Roxas,who was looking at Olette instead of paying attention to Namine.

the teacher's voice faded,as Olette went to lay her head down.

"Hey Olette!"a voice shrieked,Olette jerked up and saw Selphie in front of her

"oh,H-Hi Selphie"

Selphie jumped for joy"I'm so glad we're partners,we're so going to win!."

Olette looked around and saw everyone was with their paired partner,groaning she shut her eyes and layed her head on the desk.

_*ring ring*_

everyone ran out of the class room,Olette walked up to the teacher"um Miss Lulu?"

Lulu raised an eyebrow"yes Miss Olette?"

"I would much rather have my boyfriend as my partner."she said shyly

"I'm sorry but once you have a partner,you can't change."

Olette panicked"but Miss Lulu! please! I beg of you."

Lulu gathered her work and headed towards the door"I'm Sorry,but you cannot change partners."

Olette just stood there watching the teacher leave

"ugh!

Olette stormed to her locker and tried to get it open but it wouldn't budge

"stupid stupid piece of crap! why don't you open!"she banged the locker in anger

"need some help?"

Olette looked over to see Roxas standing over her"y-yes"she said looking down

He smiled and opened her locker,she stood up and put her books in and shut it.

"thanks Roxas."she smiled at him

Roxas leaned into kiss her,she turned her head so he kissed her cheek instead

he frowned"what's wrong?"

Olette sighed and glanced at him"_your paired with Namine,the school slut,what if she takes you away from me!"_

Roxas grabbed her arm before she could walk away"Olette,that's never going to happen."

she looked up at him sadly"you say that now but she just might."

Roxas sighed and pulled her against him and kissed her so deeply

Olette tried to push him away but she was helpless against his lips and kissed him back

Roxas chuckled and pulled away gently"I knew you would stop once I kissed you."

she blushed and looked at the floor,Roxas lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes

"Olette,I truly love you,I'm not going to fall into her trap."

Olette stared back into his deep blue eyes,losing herself in them.

He laughed and kissed her forehead,she just wrapped her arms around him snuggling for warmth

* * *

Namine was a few feet away glaring at the couple,she smiled slyly as she pulled out her cell phone,she dialed a number

"_Hello_ "asked a male voice on the other end.

Namine giggled and leaned against her locker

_"Hello Ven,remember me?"_

_

* * *

_

_Ok so thats chappie you can all see a lot is going,Sora got attacked and Roxas and Namine are partners on a project which can mean no good._

_and will Ven really help Namine? or will He realize how much his brother (Roxas) loves Olette? and just who attacked Sora?_

_you'll have to read on to find out!_


	12. Chapter 12

Olette was in her room trying to find something to wear to dinner with Roxas's family.

"ugh! where is it?"she shrieked to had pretty much every piece of clothing she owned on her bedroom floor

Shirts,Pants,Skirts were scattered everywhere.

Olette digged deeper into her closet and found a light blue blouse"ok! here's the shirt now to find the freaking skirt."

sighing she turned to the pile on the floor and starting looking through it.

"Olette hunny! Roxas is here."her mom shouted from downstairs,Olette gasped and ran downstairs.

Roxas was wearing a blue shirt and jeans,he was in the living room when Olette came down.

"Hey."she said to him,he turned around and gave Olette a playful glare"your not ready yet babe?"

Olette blushed"well I'm looking for the skirt just now." he laughed"okay,then go finish looking for it."

she growled "I was!."Olette glared at him and ran back upstairs.

Roxas chuckled and sat on the couch.

Olette sighed in defeat as she hadn't found the skirt on the decided to go check the laundry room.

"Mom! have you seen my jean skirt?"she yelled down to her mom,her mom giggled"honey did you lose it again?"

Olette's face flushed with embarrassment"no! it's just in a place I don't know about."

Her mom chuckled"check the laundry room."Olette ran down the steps two at a time and into the laundry room

she saw a basket full of clean clothes and dug in and throwing stuff sometime she felt something of jean material

"ah! I found it."she yelled as she pulled it out and ran back upstairs.

Roxas smiled at his girlfriends funny antics,watching as she ran upstairs.

Olette put her her skirt then the blouse,and brushed her checked her hair in the mirror,put on some makeup.

putting down the lip gloss,Olette stood up and looked in the mirror giving herself a smiled to herself"okay!"

Olette ran downstairs and twirled in front of Roxas"well how do I look?"

Roxas stood up and looked her up and down"you look so amazing." she blushed"thank you Roxas,you look amazing too."

now it was his turn to blush"thanks babe." He kissed her on the cheek"ready?"he offered his arm to her,she took it and smiled

"bye mom! I'm going to Roxas's house now."she called to her mom in the kitchen.

Her mom came in a smiled at the couple"aww you both look so adorable together!."

they both blushed,her mom giggled"have fun you two."

* * *

On the way to Roxas's house,Olette was getting so nervous,her lips trembled as her grip on his arm got tighter.

Roxas noticed the tight grip and laughed"it will be okay."He patted her hand with his.

Olette blushed and looked at him"I'm just nervous."

Roxas stopped and faced her,taking her head in his hands gently,he kissed her on the lips,Olette smiled into his kiss

and wrapped her arms around him,running her fingers through his hair.

after a few minutes they pulled apart for smiled and pressed his forehead against hers,looking into her eyes

"I love you."he said,Olette blushed"I love you too Roxas."

taking her hand in his,they continued onward to his house.

A few mintues later,Roxas's house came into view,Olette gasped in suprise.

Roxas's house was a big beautiful white two story house,with a pretty garden in front.

Roxas smiled at her expression,she let go of his hand and ran up to the front of the house"Roxas your house is beautiful!."

he chuckled"I knew you would like it."

Olette smiled at him and took his arm as they went up to the door,He turned to her"you ready?"

She blushed shyly"yeah I'm ready."

Roxas smiled as he opened to door and let her go in first,Olette stepped in nervously and looked around.

The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the front,it had a big living room,a lovely dining room and a beautiful staircase.

Olette gasped at the beauty,Roxas chuckled as he closed the door,He took her hand and walked into the living room.

"Dad,Mom,we're here."he called

the door leading to the kitchen opened and a man with blonde spikey hair walked up to him"good son,your home."he smiled at Roxas

Roxas pulled Olette beside him"Dad,this is Olette."he smiled at blushed"Hello Sir,it's nice to meet you."

Mr Strife smiled at her"it's very nice to finally meet you Olette,my son is always talking about you."

Roxas blushed as Olette gave him a surprising look"Dad!."he whined

Mr Strife chuckled"it's true son."

Olette giggled softly,Mr Strife looked at her"your just as beautiful as he said you were."

Olette blushed again"T-thank you sir."

Roxas blushed at the embarrassment his father was causing"w-well how about we sit down Olette?"

She smiled and sat on the couch beside Roxas,Mr Strife sat in the chair next to the couch"My wife is in the kitchen making dinner,so it will be a few more minutes."

Olette nodded politely"it's ok Sir,I don't mind waiting."

The front door opened and footsteps were heard,Olette looked up as a boy stepped into the living room,he looked just like Roxas,only a little older.

Mr Strife stood up and walked over to the boy"ah,Ven glad you could make this dinner."

Roxas looked at Olette who was still looking at the boy"that's my older Brother that I told you might be coming."

Olette gasped"oh!,he looks just like you." Roxas chuckled"yeah I guess so."

Ven looked over at Olette,his blue eyes looking over her,she smiled softly at him.

He walked over to her and held out his hand to her"you must be Olette,it's nice to meet you."he smiled at her

Olette blushed and shook his hand"it's nice to meet you too Ven."

Ven smiled at her,Olette noticed he hadn't let go of her hand,she nervously glanced at Roxas,who glared at his brother

"bro,you can let go of her hand now."Roxas growled

Ven chuckled nervously"Sorry Roxas."he let go of her hand as he stepped back"so when's dinner ready?"

Mr strife laughed"should be soon."

the kitchen door opened and a woman walked in,Olette's eyes widened as she realized who it was

she gasped

Mrs. Gainsborough looked over at Olette and smiled"Hello Olette."

"I-I didn't know you were Roxas's mother."she blushed

Mrs Gainsborough smiled at her"yes I am."

Mr Strife wrapped her arm around her waist"so I guess you already know my wife."

Olette nodded"yes sir."

Mrs Gainsborough smiled"good everyone is here,I just put dinner on the table."

Ven smiled"great! I'm starving!."he ran to the Dining Room

Mrs Gainsborugh frowned"Ven! we have a guest,she gets to go in first."

Ven stopped in his tracks and blushed"Sorry."he said

Olette smiled,Roxas took her hand and led her to the dining room.

she gasped at the nicely set table,with candles lit.

Roxas smiled and pulled out a chair for her"here you go babe."

Olette blushed and smiled at him as she sat down,Roxas sat beside her.

Ven took the seat on the other side of Olette,while the parents sat at the end of the table.

Mrs Gainsborough had cooked a lovely,delicious meal,there was mashed potatos,steak,green beans and a salad.

Olette took a bite of the mashed potatos"wow this is very yummy."

Mrs Gainsborough smiled"thank you very much Olette."

Mr Strife took a bite of his steak"mmm so good Dear."

Mrs Gainsborough blushed"now now,I love the compliments,but I think we should be talking about Olette here."

Olette blushed,Ven laughed with his mouth full"yeah! tell us all about you and Roxas."

"Ven! you know the rules,don't talk with your mouth full!."scolded Mrs Gainsborough

Ven blushed and gulped"Sorry Mom."

Roxas glared at Ven and looked at Olette"Sorry for my brother,sometimes he acts like he is the younger one."

Ven glared back at him"I do not."

Olette giggled"it's all right."

Ven smiled at Olette"hey do you want to know a secret about Roxas?"

Olette glanced at him curiously"sure."

Roxas's eyes widened"don't you dare!"

Ven ignored Roxas's protest"he used to wet the bed."he chuckled

Olette giggled softly

Roxas stood up"that was a long time ago!."

Ven was on the floor laughing"oh! he also has dreams about you!."

Roxas ran over to Ven,who ran out of room and upstairs,Roxas growled and looked at Olette"I'll be right back babe."

he ran up the stairs after Ven.

Olette giggled at the brothers,Mrs Gainsborough sighed"I'm deeply sorry for that Olette."

Olette smiled"it's okay,this is funny to watch."

Mr Strife stood up"excuse me,while I go get them."he left the dining room

Mrs Gainsborough smiled"it's always like this at dinner."

Olette looked over at the stairs,hoping there isn't any real fighting going on.

Mrs Gainsborough offered Olette some salad when the boys came back.

Roxas and Ven's clothing and hair was ruffled,Olette giggled at the sight

Roxas sighed and kissed her cheek"sorry babe."

Ven took his seat next her her"yeah Sorry Olette."he blushed

Olette gave each boy a smile"it's ok really,this night has been very enjoyable."

the evening went on very pleasant after that,Olette was really glad she came,she felt so happy around Roxas's family.

After dinner Roxas decided it was time to take Olette home,so she said her goodbyes to his family

Olette smiled at her parents"thank you so much for lovely evening."

Mrs Gainsborough hugged her"and thank you for coming,it was a pleasure."

Mr Strife shook her hand"it was a real pleasure,we can see why our son loves you."

Olette blushed and smiled"thank you Sir."

Ven walked over and hugged Olette,Her eyes widened,He pulled back"it was so nice to meet you."

Olette blushed"it was nice meeting you too Ven."

Roxas offered her his arm,she took it and waved to his family as they walked out the door.

* * *

As soon as they were out of the house,Olette kissed Roxas deeply,he kissed her back with passion.

She pulled away and smiled at him,he blushed"wow,what was that for?"he smiled

Olette blushed"a thank you,for taking me to meet your wonderful family."

Roxas smiled and embraced her tight"your welcome,my parents really wanted to meet you."

Olette giggled"I can't believe I was ever nervous,they made me feel so at home."

"good because your welcome over here anytime."he smiled brightly

She took his arm as they walked back to her house

* * *

Meanwhile:

Ven was on the phone talking to someone"I couldn't do it Namine."

"what!"shrieked a voice on the other side

Ven sighed"I just couldn't,she too nice to hurt."

Namine growled"listen to me Ven!Roxas has to be mine and as long as he has the stupid girl on him,I don't have a chance!"

Ven frowned"why don't you just find some other guy to drool over and leave them alone."

"fine! if you won't help me,I just have to do it myself!"she hung up

Ven sighed and through his phone down on his bed as he sat on it.

* * *

so here was the big family dinner,which went well aside from the brothers fighting is the teacher at school incase no one remembers

so that's how Olette knew her.

Poor Ven getting dragged into Namine's nasty plan. Next Chapter will be coming soon:)


	13. Chapter 13

Ven was pacing in the living room waiting for his friends Terra and Aqua.

"ugh,what's taking them so long."he complained

*Ding Dong* Ven smiled and ran to the door.

Ven opened the door,to reveal his best friends behind it.

Aqua smiled"hey Ven!"she gave him a big hug,which he returned"hey Aqua."

Aqua smacked Terra on the arm"give him a hug Terra."

Terra rolled his eyes and gave Ven a manly hug"hey Ven."

Ven laughed"come on in." Aqua and Terra followed him into the living room and sat on the couch.

Aqua looked around"wow this place is still beautiful."

Terra sighed and rolled his eyes"you always say that Aqua."

Aqua glared at him and stuck her tongue out"so?"

Ven laughed and sat down next to them,Aqua gave Ven a curious look"so what was so important that you wanted us here?"

He looked around making sure Roxas or his parents wearn't around"okay,so do you guys remember that Namine girl?"

Terra laughed and grinned"how could I forget her"

Aqua rolled her eyes and looked back at Ven"yes we do,hard to forget someone that tries to ruin your life."

Ven coughed"well she's at it again."

Aqua's eyes widened"oh no,who is she after now?"

"my brother and his girlfriend."

Aqua's eyes softened"oh Ven,I'm sorry,is there anything we can do?"

Ven smiled"well we need to keep her from hurting them,she really wants to hurt Roxas's girlfriend."

Terra gave Ven a smirk"so is Roxas's girl hot?"

Aqua smacked Terra on the head hard

"hey! what was that for?"he yelled rubbing the spot she hit

Aqua glared at him"for being a moron!"

Ven smiled"um well she is very pretty."he blushed

Terra chuckled"uh oh,it looks like our little Ven here is in love with his brothers girl!"

Aqua giggled"Ven do you like her?"

Ven coughed"no! no I don't besides,she's with my brother."

Aqua patted his back"well if you do,at least make sure she's old enough for you,unlike Terra here."

Terra glared at Aqua"what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Aqua stood with her hands on her hips"it means that you will go out and bang any girl you can find!"

Terra's jaw dropped"that's not true!."

Aqua glared and crossed her arms and turned away from him.

Ven stood up beside Aqua"are you okay Aqua?"

She smiled at him"I'm fine Ven."

Terra huffed and marched up to Aqua"look Aqua,if you have something to say to me,go ahead and say it!"

She whirled around and glared at him"no because unlike you,I don't stoop that low."

Ven stood between them"hey guys calm down!we're all friends here."

Terra growled"if me and Aqua were really friends,she wouldn't be insulting me like this."

Aqua looked down sadly then looked up at Ven"Ven we will figure something out,Namine will not get her way again."

Terra whirled around away from them and crossed his arms"yeah we will stop her."

Ven gave his friends a half smile"thanks guys,now apologize to each other!"

Aqua looked over at Terra,who glanced at her over his shoulder. she then quickly looked away"um I have to go now."

Ven and Terra both looked at her in turned away so they couldn't see her face"I'll see you guys later."

Aqua ran out the front door,Terra-

growled"the nerve of her!" Ven gave him a sad look"you just don't get it do you Terra?"

Terra glanced at him"what?" Ven smiled and shook his head "nothing,I think you need to figure it out for yourself."

Ven started towards the door"come on Terra." Terra sighed and followed him out the door.

* * *

this chappie was focused on Ven and his friends and the whole Namine issue.

the next chappie should be up soon:)

Thankies for Reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Namine laughed as she had just finished her little plan,

she was in the school's computer room

clicked the send button.

"hahaha! just wait until Olette sees this."she laughed had done something to evil and wrong.

She had photoshopped a photo of her and Roxas kissing,it was very well done too,Namine had made sure it looked real.

On the computer just now,she sent the photo to everyone.

Namine got up from her chair and walked out of the room,she pranced over to her locker and waited "5,4,3,2 and-

suddently lots of shrieks and oh my gods were heard,

Namine smiled to herself,several students just got the photo.

* * *

Kairi was at her locker then she got the email on her phone,she flipped it open and gasped"oh my god!"she whispered

Kairi looked around for Olette but her friend wasn't anywhere,she slammed her locker and ran off to find her.

Olette was sitting with Roxas on the school lawn,laughing and smiling

Roxas rubbed her hair"I love you."he whispered against her head

Olette blushed"I love you too." Roxas was about to lean in when Kairi shouted across the lawn.

Roxas and Olette's head shot up as Kairi ran over to them"Roxas! how could you!"she yelled in his face

His eyes widened"what are you talking about?"

this just made Kairi more upset"you know exactly what I'm talking about!"

Olette stood up and put a hand on Roxas's shoulder"Kairi! what's gotten into you?"

Kairi glared at Roxas but her eyes filled with tears when she looked at Olette

"Ollie,I'm so sorry."

Olette looked at Kairi with a confused look"what are you talking about?"

Kairi sniffed as she pulled out her phone and showed it to them.

Olette was silent as she saw the photo,Roxas looked over her shoulder and widened his eyes

"what the hell!you guys can't honestly believe that."

Kairi ignored him and looked at Olette sadly,Olette glanced up at Roxas"Roxas what is that?"she whispered

His jaw dropped"Olette you can't honestly think I would do something like that!"

Olette looked at the photo then at Roxas,Her eyes overflowed with tears

"I... I have to go."she sobbed as she ran off.

Roxas whirled around"Olette! wait!" but she was already out of earshot.

Kairi slapped Roxas"how could you do this to her!"she growled.

Roxas stumbled back at the impact"Kairi I didn't do that!it's a fake!"

"yeah right."she scoffed

He growled"I would never do that to Olette!"

Kairi eyed him suspiciously "you know,all you men are the same!treat us girls like toys!"she spat

Roxas rubbed his cheek and glared"I really didn't kiss Namine,or do anything else with her!"

* * *

Olette ran to the park,she couldn't go home,since it was so odvious that she was crying.

sighing she sat on a park bench"I-I can't believe he would do this to me."she whispered

Olette tried to stop the tears from flowing but they just kept coming.

"aww is someone upset? you big baby."said a voice she knew all to well

Olette looked up and saw Namine walking over to her.

Namine put a hand to her heart"aww poor Olette,did Roxas finally realize he needed a real woman."

Olette's fist curled into a ball tightly"I'm warning you,walk away."

Namine laughed"now why would I do that when I so enjoy your pain?"

Olette stood up and faced her"you better walk away now."

laughing Namine just stood there"you know,he was bound to come to me,I mean,they all do."

Olette growled and stepped towards Namine with her fist curled up"I'm done warning you!"

Namine yelled"Help! she's going to attack me!"

footsteps were coming towards them,Namine turned once the figure emerged"Xemnas get her!"

Olette's eyes widened as he walked towards her,just as he was about to grab her,

Olette kicked him in the leg and ran for it.

Xemnas howled in pain"that stupid bitch!"

Namine whined"what are you doing!go after the tramp!"

he glared at her and ran after Olette

* * *

Olette kept running so fast,she didn't see where she was going,she rounded a street corner and stopped to breath

she looked behind her"I*_huff_* think I lost him."she sighed and sat down on the curb

Olette whirled around when she heard running footsteps,panicking,she got up to run but bumped into someone

"oow."Olette moaned as she hit the ground

"Olette are you okay?"a voice said

Olette glanced up and saw Ven there,realizing she must have bumped into him,she looked down"I'm sorry."

Ven smiled and held out his hand to her"hey no need to apologize."

she blushed and took his helping hand gratefully

Olette sighed and then gasped,remembering that man,she whirled around,but he was gone

blinking blindly Olette turned back to look at Ven,she gave him a small smile"I'm still sorry I ran into you."

He waved her apology away"it's alright really,but are you okay?you look like you've been crying."

Olette looked down,not wanting to meet his concerned face"I um.. I'm fine really!"

He looked at her,he can tell she's been crying,he put his hand on hers"please tell me what's wrong."he pleaded

she looked up and saw his concerned blue eyes,reminding her instantly of Roxas,she whimperd and looked away.

Ven looked around and saw someone running towards them,he looked at her"Olette is someone after you?"

She gasped and looked behind her,she then looked at Ven pleading for help.

understanding at once,he took her by the hand and lead her inside his house.

* * *

Xemnas wasn't having anyluck"Damn it!where did the little bitch go!"

he growled and ran back to Namime,who was still at the park,she crossed her arms and glared

"so is she dead yet?"

Xemnas swallowed hard"I uh lost her."

Namine's eyes widened"YOU WHAT!"she shrieked.

Xemnas winced as Namine hit him hard.

* * *

Ven looked at outside,noticing the guy gave up,he walked into the living room where Olette was.

she was sitting with her hands folded together,looking down in silence.

Ven sat next to her softly and put his hand on hers"he's gone now Olette."

Olette looked up at him with tears in her eyes,she suddendly threw her arms around him

Ven's eyes widened as he blushed at the contact.

he slowly wrapped his arms around her too,stroking her hair"it's okay."

she sobbed on his shoulder,he rocked her back and forth.

footsteps were heard on the stairs,Roxas came into the living room.

"hey bro,I'm going out for a-"he stopped adruptly when he saw Olette in his brothers arms

Ven quickly let go of her and blushed,Olette gasped at Roxas's sudden appearence.

* * *

woo a cliff hanger lol,gotta love those xD

so as you can all see,the drama has finally hit.

~what will Roxas say when he sees Olette in his brothers arms?

~does Namine have to do with Sora being attacked?

I bet these are some of the questions you all have.

I'll let you guys think on it!

oh and once again a huge thank you to my reviewers:)

*gives you all Roxas,Sora and Riku plushies*


	15. Chapter 15

Roxas stood there with his jaw dropped,narrowing his eyes..he walked up to Ven and punched him square in the jaw

Ven stumbled back with pain,Olette gasped raising her hands to her mouth.

"what the hell do you think your doing?"he growled at his brother.

Ven rubbed his jaw and stood up"Roxas I was just helping her,someone was chasing her."

Roxas looked at Olette,she looked down sadly and swallowed "it's true Roxas."

He growled"then why the hell were you embracing her!"

Olette stood up to face Roxas"I embraced him and only because I was scared out of my mind!"

Roxas eyes softened"why were you scared?"

she felt the tears coming again"because! Namine sent someone to kill me!"

Roxas stepped back"what?"

"yes! and since I couldn't count on you for support,hell you probably knew Namine was planning to kill me!"

Roxas shook his head angrily"I had no idea!Olette for the last time I wasn't cheating on you!"

Ven raised an eyebrow"so that's why she was crying"

Roxas growled"leave Ven! this is between us."

Ven looked at Olette,she shook her head"it's alright,this is between me and Roxas."

He nodded and headed for his room.

Roxas grabbed her hands in his"Olette,I told you I would never cheat on you and I mean it."

She looked into his blue eyes,full of caring and love"b-but what about that photo"

Roxas sighed"it's obviously a fake!"he looked into her eyes"I love you.. so much"

Olette sniffed and looked down at their hands"I love you too Roxas."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head"please believe me."

she couldn't take it anymore,she sobbed into his shirt,Roxas wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"I-I'm s-sorry I yelled at you!"she cried in between sobs,He rubbed her hair softly

"it's ok."He whispered

Olette started to shake,Roxas pulled back and looked at her"baby please don't cry."he rubbed her cheek

Olette looked up at him and kissed him deeply,Roxas kissed her back passionatly.

she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist,holding her tight

after a few minutes they pulled away,Olette smiled a small smile,Roxas smiled back

then he frowned at the ground"I-I can't believe Namine would actually try to kill you."

she sighed"well she does hate me."

Roxas shook his head and wrapped his arms tightly around her again

"she has no reason to,your the sweetest person in the world."

Olette smiled and lifted her hands to run through his hair"so are you."

Roxas chuckled"your way nicer then me babe."

she blushed deeply,

Ven came back downstairs"so is everything okay now?"

Olette smiled and ran to hug Ven"yes Ven,thank you so much for helping me."

Ven smiled"your welcome Olette."

Roxas stood by Olette"I'm sorry for punching you bro."

Ven laughed and clapped Roxas on the back"it's ok little bro."ruffling his hair

Roxas growled and pulled from his brothers grasp.

Olette giggled and placed a hand on Ven's arm"really Ven,I can't thank you enough."

Ven felt his face flush with embarassment"it's alright Olette."

Roxas's eyes narrowed at his brother again,He pulled Olette close to him

"well I'll walk you home now babe."

Olette smiled at Roxas"okay,see you later Ven."

Ven waved goodbye to her,as she and Roxas left the house.

* * *

okay this was the big Roxette makeup scene:) aww aren't they so cute


	16. Chapter 16

Next Day,Olette was watching her parents pack suitcases,Olette sighed"how long are you two going to be gone?"

Her mom patted her head and smiled"it's just a few weeks darling,we'll be going to Radient Garden for a romantic getaway."

Olette frowned"I did not need to know that part."she shivered.

Her dad laughed"well sweetheart,someday you'll go away on one too."

her mom put some money in her hands"here this is for whatever food you want to order."

Olette grinned"yays!"

Her parents took their bags downstairs,sat them near the door and turned to her.

"okay kiddo,we're out of here."Her dad said as he hugged her

Olette hugged her mom and dad"have fun you two."

Her mom giggled"we will,okay sweetie I put the emergency numbers by the phone incase something happends."

Olette rolled her eyes"I know mom,this isn't the first time you've left me alone."

Her mom kissed her head"be good now."

Olette waved to her parents as they headed to the car"bye,love you."

"love you too sweetie."and her parents were gone.

Olette giggled and closed the door,"I have the house all to myself."

the silence of the house was nice but a little scary,Olette shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

She smiled"I know,I'll go over to Kairi's house!" Olette grabbed the housekeys and locked the door.

running along the sidewalk,Olette noticed how everything was quiet pulled out her phone and dialed Kairi's number

*_ring ring_* "Hello?"

Olette smiled"Hey Kai,my parents left for a few weeks and I'm coming over to hang with you,is that ok?"

Kairi laughed at the other end of the line"of course silly"

"great! see you in a few." Olette hung up and put the phone back in her pocket.

she could see Kairi's house coming into view,

*_buzz buzz_* Olette whirled around at the weird sound

"what was that?" she looked behind her and saw nothing

*_buzz buzz_*Olette jumped at the sound again"h-hello?"

she shrugged and continued walking when she heard it

"and just where do you think your going Miss Olette."

Olette gasped and turned around and saw a figure dressed in back,covered with a hood.

she narrowed her eyes"who are you?"

the figure waved their hand"thats not important,the important thing is,I found you."

Olette stepped back"what do you want?"

the figure walked towards her"you.. are coming with me."

Olette shrieked when he grabbed her arm"let go of me!"

the figure shook his head and dragged her along with him

Olette screamed and fought but his grip on her didn't fail

"let me go!"she screamed louder

Olette stomped his foot and ran for it,He growled and lifted his hand.

She stopped and screamed when a water bubble landed on her,trapping her from running

"hey!."she yelled at him"let me out of here!"

the figure snapped his fingers and the bubble dissolved away,he grabbed her arm once more

"let.. me.. gooooo!"she screamed

He opened a dark portal and threw her inside it

Olette screamed louder

He stepped in behind her and the portal vanished.

* * *

okay chappy 16,poor Olette getting kidnapped

what will happen to Olette? who captured her? and will she see Roxas again?

you'll have to read on to find out:)


	17. Chapter 17

Olette's eyes opened slowly,her eyes shot around at her was in a bright white room with chains on the walls.

she gently sat up and her eyes traveled down to her hands,which were chained to the she tried to get them off,but she failed.

sighing in defeat,she sat back against the wall with her legs curled up to her chest.

"_where am I_"she thought.

the door opened and in walked the figure that had taken her.

He walked over to her and bent down to her eye level"well how you doing? are you comfortable."

Olette frowned"where the hell am I?" the man laughed"your in Castle Oblivion."

Olette groweled"and why am I here?"

"now now don't worry your pretty little head,we're not going to harm you,unless you ask for it."

She looked down at her cuffed hands and clinched them"why..am..I...here?

The man lifted her chin up"your bait."he breathed into her ear.

Olette flinched back,creeped out"bait? what do you mean?"

The man turned and headed towards the door"your bait for Roxas."chuckling he left,leaving behind a confused and scared Olette.

* * *

Kairi was pacing her living room,Olette still has not shown up,she was getting very ran to the phone and dailed Roxas's number.

*ring ring*a few minutes later"hello?"

Kairi let out a breath"Roxas! is Olette there with you?

"no,why?"

Kairi gulped and frowned"b-because she was suppose to be coming over to hang with me and she still hasn't shown up."

"... well I'm sure she be there soon."Kairi could hear the worry in his voice too.

"Roxas,it's been 3 hours since she called and told me,she was on the way."

"what? I-I'll be right there!." He hung up.

* * *

Olette eyes stung from the tears,she was bait for Roxas? what the hell did they want with him!they better not hurt him!

she growled and once again tried to pry the cuff's off."grrrr come on damn it!I have to get out of here!"

the door opened and the man returned,he saw she was trying to escape"Axel! get your ass in here! I need you to watch her."

a dark portal opened up,Olette gasped at who it was"Axel?"

The spikey red head turned towards Olette and his eyes widened"Olette!"

Axel turned angrily at the figure"Demyx,you didn't say Olette was the one we were after!"

The man named Demyx waved his hand carelessly"so? orders are orders."

Axel frowned"no! damn it! Olette is too important to Roxas!"

Demyx nodded"it was Xemnas's order not mine,he knows Roxas loves her,so therefore she's the bait we need."

Olette stood up but couldn't go too far due to the chains"you asshole! don't you dare hurt Roxas!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter,Xemnas needs Roxas,to Marry Namine."

Axel grunted sadly and looked at her

Olette's jaw dropped"what?"

Demyx smirked and opened a portal and stepped through it.

Olette's knees gave out and she fell to floor,

he walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder"I'm sorry your caught in this mess Olette."

She shrugged it off and glared at Axel"y-you knew of these plans,didn't you?"

Axel sighed and rubbed his temple"yes I knew."he replied softly

Olette's fist hit the floor"what about Roxas? does he know,was he just using me all along?"she was sobbing right now

Axel frowned"Olette no,it's not like that."

She sniffed"he was just playing me,making me fall for him and then dump me,right?"

"no! Olette,Roxas really does love you."

Olette shook her head"liar! I don't know what to believe anymore!"

"..."Axel remainded silent as the young girl opened a portal and ran into it,he decided to go tell Roxas what happened.

* * *

Ok finally Namine's master plan has all come out into the open.

I need your help my lovely readers.I'm still planning out the ending and what do you think should happen? what would you like to happen.

Roxas probably won't have a happy outcome. he is the "Key" to everything here. so if you guys have any suggestions,plz let me know:)

also let me know if you think Ven should show Olette how he feels.

Teehee I feel so evil with the turn this story has taken xD anyway,nothings fully decided yet on the ending,so if you would like to share an meh know.


	18. Chapter 18

Roxas,Hayner,Pence,Kairi and Riku were all sitting in Kairi's living was telling them all the details.

Kairi sighed"she called me and said that her parents were away and that she was coming over so we can hang out,but-"

Roxas finished for her"but she didn't show up."Kairi nodded"I think something happend to her,after what that bitch Namine tried to do,I'd say Olette's in danger."

Roxas started pacing around the room"w-well we need to find her,I say we search the whole town."

"that would be useless because she's not anywhere in town."came a reply.

everyone looked around and saw Axel leaning against the wall,Kairi gasped"when did you get there!"

Roxas growled"what do you know Axel?"

Axel glared at him"well I know Olette's in Castle Oblivion,chained up."

everyone gasped,Roxas pushed Axel against the wall"why the hell is she there?"

"Demyx took her."

Roxas growled"ok,I'll go rescue her."

Axel smacked Roxas across the head"that would be stupid,because Olette was used as bait for you."

Roxas whirled around"what the hell do you mean?

The spikey red head sighed"Xemnas wants you to marry Namine."

The whole room got quiet,Roxas's jaw dropped"what?"

Axel nodded his head"so he took Olette,knowing you would come to her rescue."

Roxas shook his head"no way will I marry a bitch like Namine."

Footsteps came running downstairs,Ven ran into the room"did I hear right? is Namine still trying to marry into the Strife family?"

Roxas looked at his brother"what are you talking about?"

"a few years ago,Namine pulled this stunt on me,Aqua and Terra."

Kairi gasped"that slut,she really needs to move on."

Roxas gave Kairi a weird look and turned to his brother"which one of you was she after?"

"me and Terra."

Roxas growled"damn it!"his fist hit the wall"well I don't care,I have to rescue Olette!"

Ven's eyes widened"you mean they took her?"

"yeah."

Ven's eyes flashed with anger and he ran for the door"I'll be back,I'm going to get Aqua and Terra for this."

Roxas turned to Axel"Axel open up the path for me,I need to get Olette before they hurt her."

Axel waved his hand and the portal opened up.

Roxas turned to Kairi"Kairi stay here and if her parents call,try to stall or something,I'm bringing my girl back."

Kairi nodded"okay."

Roxas and Axel walked into the portal.

* * *

Olette was still chained against the wall,her eyes were red and puffy from sniffed"_why does this kind of stuff happen to me_."

Her thoughts were only of Roxas and how happy they were before Namine started this missed him so much,it was painful.

Suddenly a dark portal opened up,Olette shrieked and backed up against the walked out"hey Olette."

Olette whimpered"what now?"

Axel smiled slightly"you have a visitor."

Olette looked up"what are you talking abou-"

Roxas stepped out of the portal and ran over to her.

Olette gasped"Roxas!"

Roxas pulled her into an embrace,she sobbed on his shoulder

He rubbed her back"it's okay,I'm here."he whispered

She pulled back and smiled at him"w-what are you doing here?"

Roxas chuckled"I'm here to save you silly."

Olette wrapped her arms tightly around him"Roxas please don't leave me."

Roxas looked at Axel,obviously,she knows what Xemnas wants.

Roxas kissed her lips softly"I'm not going to marry Namine."

She looked in his eyes"r-really?"

Roxas took her cuffed hands and pulled off the cuffs,then looked at her"there's only one person I would want to marry and I'm looking at her."

Olette gasped and blushed deeply"R-Roxas"she whispered

He helped her stand up and engulfed her tightly in his arms,he buried his face in her neck"I love you Olette."

Olette smiled and wrapped her arms around him too,completing the tight circle"I love you too."

Axel smiled"as touching as all this is,you two might want to get out of here."

Roxas pulled away from her"yeah we should."

He grabbed her hand and they started walking towards the portal.

But the portal was gone,Olette gasped"i-it's gone!"

Roxas frowned and looked at Axel"don't look at me like that,I didn't do this."

Axel waved his hand to summon another but a spear went right through his chest.

Roxas's eyes went wide"_Axel!_"Olette's hands went up to her mouth to cover the scream.

Axel's lifeless eyes looked at them as he fell to the ground in a thump.

Roxas pulled Olette behind him as a another portal opened,Xaldin appeared.

Roxas growled as Xaldin walked over and casually pulled his spear from Axel's chest.

"poor Axel"Xaldin sighed"well he shouldn't have helped you two."

Roxas took Olette's hand and ran to the door,they both ran out.

* * *

Olette looked back and saw Xaldin was gone,she gasped"Roxas,he's gone!"

Roxas stopped and looked back too"damn,he probably went to go get Xemnas"

Olette whimperd,Roxas embraced her and kissed her head"I won't let them hurt you."

She took his face in her hands,looking into his eyes"Roxas,I'm not worried for me,I'm worried for you"

He covered her hands with his,pulling them down from his cheeks"don't worry,Ven and his friends should be here soon,to help"

Olette nodded slowly and looked at the floor sadly.

Roxas stepped closer to Olette"Olette"he whispered

She looked up at him"what?"

Roxas said nothing,as he pushed her against the hall wall softly and kissed her lips,Olette's eyes widened in suprise

but closed and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

He sucked her lower lip,She moaned in response,He then slowly went to her neck and started kissing there.

Olette inhaled a sharp breath"R-Roxas,what are you doing?"she whispered

Roxas licked her neck"memorizing your scent"

She frowned and pushed him away,Roxas gave her a questionable look

Olette crossed her arms over her chest"and what exactly do you mean by "memorizing my scent" ?

Roxas sighed"I just... there's this chance that we all might not-

Olette slapped him hard across the face

"No! don't you dare say that!"she yelled

Roxas stumbled and saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Olette.."

"No Roxas,don't even try to say that."she turned way

Roxas looked down sadly"I'm sorry."

Olette sniffed"I-I can't believe you would even consider saying that!"

She whirled around to face him"I love you so much and yet you would dare say that! well I won't let you!"

Roxas walked slowly towards her"what do you mean?"

Olette looked into his eyes"wherever you go,I go,you jump then I jump!"

Roxas grabbed her hands"Olette.."

she pulled him into her arms"I'm not letting that dream come true!"

Roxas buried his face in her neck,smelling her scent"okay"

she closed her eyes tightly as they embraced.

"Roxas! Olette!"a voice screamed.

Roxas and Olette pulled way and saw Ven running towards them,Aqua and Terra were right behind him.

Olette smiled"Ven!"she ran up to him and hugged him.

Ven blushed and hugged her back.

Terra ruffled Roxas's hair"you okay Kid?"

Roxas growled"for right now, but Axel is dead"

Ven's head shot up"what? how?"

"Xaldin."

Aqua summoned her keyblade"well good thing we're here then"

Olette held Roxas's hand tightly.

Roxas looked at Aqua"Aqua I need you to take Olette somewhere safe and protect her."

Olette frowned"No! Roxas remember what I said!wherever you go I go!"

Roxas sighed"I know but Olette I can't risk you getting hurt."

Olette glared"I don't care! I'm not leaving!"

Ven put a hand on her shoulder"he's right Olette,it's too dangerous,you don't know what these people will do to you."

She shrugged his hand off"I don't care! wherever he goes,I go!"

Terra sighed"this is why women are too much trouble"

Aqua growled at him and smacked his head

"ow! damn you woman! what was that for?"

Aqua said nothing and crossed her arms

Terra growled at her.

Roxas took Olette's hand,and pulled her way from the group"Olette please I'm begging you,just go with Aqua."

Olette stomped her foot"no!we're in this together!"

Roxas sighed"fine,but I'm having you heavily protected"

Roxas grabbed her hand"do you guys know where Xemnas is?"

Ven looked at Aqua and Terra"he's probably in his throne room."

Roxas nodded"okay,let's head there then"

Terra summoned his keyblade"we'll go first and make sure it's safe."

Terra ran on ahead,Aqua sighed"Terra! you idiot wait for us!"

She ran on after him.

Olette looked at Aqua running after Terra"do they have something between them?"

Ven laughed"they use to date but Namine ruined that."

Olette looked down sadly"thats too bad"

Ven smiled"well it's not a total loss,I mean you can still see the sparks between them"

_Terra!"_Aqua Shrieked from somewhere ahead of heard this and ran on ahead faster.

Roxas and Olette followed.


	19. Chapter 19

Olette,Roxas and Ven ran into the room where Terra and Aqua room was pitch black,so they could hardly see anything.

"Aqua?Terra you guys okay?"called Ven.

"yeah..."Terra groaned,Aqua sighed"will someone try to find a light switch?"

Roxas felt against the walls but found nothing,

Olette walked further into the room,as she did the lights flicked on.

Olette gasped *_j-just like in the dream_*she thought

Aqua looked and saw Terra on the ground in a heap,she giggled and walked over to him,offered him a hand"you okay terra?"

Ven laughed at the sight,Terra groaned and brought himself up,Aqua giggled and smirked at Terra"poor you."

Olette went over to Roxas,with a worried frown on her face"Roxas.."He looked at her"what's wrong babe?"

She shook her head"that light... i-it came on like it did in that dream I had." Roxas placed his hands on her shoulders.

"it's okay"He said trying to soothe her,she took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around him.

Terra smirked"hey Ven,it looks like your girl doesn't return your feelings." Ven looked over at Olette and cringed

Aqua smacked Terra on the head again,he yelped in pain"owww! god woman!stop doing that!"he seethed.

Aqua crossed her arms and glared"well stop being an ass and I will."

Roxas let go of Olette and walked over to them"what are you guys talking about?"Ven sighed"nothing."

Terra smirked again at Roxas"what you didn't know,little Ven here is crushing on your girl."

Aqua gasped"Terra! shut up!"Ven glared at Terra"thanks a lot Terra"

Roxas's blue eyes widened"what?"

Olette walked over to him and placed a hand on his glanced at her then his brother

"I mean I knew you had slight feelings but a crush?"he yelled

Ven flinched"look Roxas,nothing happend,I didn't ever tell her,you can ask her yourself."he said looking at Olette.

Roxas turned towards her with a questionable look,Olette sighed"he's right Roxas,I wasn't even aware he liked me."

Roxas frowned and glared at Ven"fine,I'll put this aside for now,since there's more important matters at hand."

"got that right"boomed a voice,they all jumped at the voice

and saw Xemas leaning against the wall.

Roxas growled and summoned his keyblade"Olette stay back"Olette whimpered,she didn't want him to get hurt.

Terra,Ven and Aqua summoned their keyblades too.

Xemnas smirked"well well I didn't expect to see you three again."he laughed

Xaldin and Xigbar had appeared beside Xemnas,Aqua growled at Xigbar"you!"she spat

"well if it isn't miss blue hair."he chuckled

Aqua glared at him"you disgust me!"

Xigbar placed a hand to his chest"do you think that's polite?"he waved a finger at her.

Aqua narrowed her eyes and ran towards him"Thunderaga!"she yelled,He dodged the lighting bolt

"oh dear,it looks like they got the wrong impression."

Terra ran forth and started swinging right at Xaldin,he dodged too and swung his spear narrowly missing Terra's arm.

Ven looked towards Roxas"take Olette and ran for it." Roxas's jaw dropped"b-but...-

"don't worry,we can handle them,you need to protect Olette."Ven replied as he ran towards Xemnas.

Roxas looked around,Ven was fighting Xemnas,Aqua had Xigbar and Terra was fighting Xaldin

Roxas didn't want to leave them.

He grabbed Olette's hand"be careful you guys!"he shouted as they ran.

* * *

Roxas and Olette ran down the many stairs of Castle Oblivion,out of breath,they stopped for a second.

Olette glanced at Roxas,a thousand thoughts running through her head."Roxas..what's going to happen?"she asked

He grabbed her hand"we're going to hide somewhere"

* * *

Aqua swung at full force and cast wateraga at Xigbar,He shot at her,Aqua gasped in pain

He smirked

She fell to the ground,breathing heavy and glared at him"I'm-not-dead."she spat at him

"not yet"he said as he swung his weapon at her

It clashed with a keyblade,Xigbar laughed and saw Terra stopping him

Aqua gasped"T-Terra..."Terra looked at her"don't get yourself killed"he said softly

Terra stabbed Xigbar with his big keyblade,Xigbar yelled in pain"ugh! this sucks"he mumbled as he faded away.

Aqua looked up at Terra as he kneeled down to her"you okay?"he asked,Aqua's eyes softened"Terra."she whispered

He smirked at her reaction,which made her glare"what happend to Xaldin?" Terra helped her up"he's gone,his own spear stabbed him."

Aqua giggled"wow." Terra nodded and looked over at Ven,who was still battling Xemnas,Ven was thrown against the wall.

Aqua ran over to him"Ven!" Terra ran over and confronted Xemnas

Aqua touched Ven's shoulder"Ven!are you okay?"

Ven groaned and nodded,Aqua smiled"curaga."she called softly,the green light fell over Ven.

Ven looked at Aqua"thanks Aqua."he smiled,Aqua hugged him tight then "reflectaga."she casted the reflect spell.

he chuckled"thanks again."Ven said as he stood up and joined the fight

Aqua ran over to her friends"I'll help!Let's do this together!"

* * *

Roxas and Olette were now running down a hallway,Olette stopped to catch her breath,Roxas whirled around

"Olette!"he grabbed her arm again,She gasped as they started running again"Roxas I can't run anymore!"

"we have to!they can't catch us!"He yelled,Olette gasped*_oh no,the dream lines again!_*

Roxas and Olette came to a sudden halt,he looked around for a room to go in,Olette breathed heavy,this was like her dream and it scared her.

Roxas saw a door"wait here Olette."he walked towards it to examine it,Olette's green eyes widened as she heard a voice"_you cannot hide._"

Roxas whirled around at the voice and pulled Olette with him,into the was confused*_that voice wasn't in the dream_*

She turned towards him"Roxas."she whimperd,He looked at her"what?"

Olette gasped again,the words from her dream were pouring out of her mouth,without control

She looked into his eyes"I'm scared."Olette knew what was coming next,Roxas walked over to her

put her face in his hands and kissed her,leaning his forehead against hers,He spoke"me too."

Olette was starting to panic,soon the part she really dreaded was coming"Roxas this is so like my dream!"she yelled

He jumped at her yelling"what?"She took a deep breath to calm down"this is just like my dream! and next you die!I won't let that happen!"

Olette felt her tears falling,Roxas walked over to her,as he did the lights flicked on.

Olette gasped"no! No no no!"She held onto Roxas,waiting for the footsteps.

* * *

Xemnas yelled in pain"I-won't-be-defeated..."

Ven growled"looks like you are."Aqua and Terra smirked as Xemnas glared

"but it still won't save your brother and his girl you know."He said

Ven's eyes widened"what do you mean?"

Xemnas laughed as he faded away,Ven ran towards him but missed"Damn it! what did he mean?"

Aqua walked over to him"I'm sure their fine Ven."she said trying to comfort him.

Ven shook his head confused.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"screamed a voice,the tro gasped and looked ran towards the door"that was Olette!"

Terra and Aqua ran after Ven fast.

Olette was sobbing as she held Roxas,He was bleeding everywhere,Olette rocked back and forth with Roxas in her arms.

She stroked his hair"Roxas! please don't die! you can't leave me!"she sobbed onto his shoulder

Roxas's eyes were closed,blood was dripping from his mouth,Olette only cried harder as the figure who attacked them came closer.

"so Olette how does it feel to lose something you love?sneered the voice.

Olette glared at the figure"shut up! how could you do this to him!"she yelled.

The figure lowered the hood,Olette's eyes widened"Namine!"she screamed

Namine giggled"yes it was I,who killed your beloved Roxas!"

Olette stood up,fist's clinched"what the hell did you do that for?"

Namine rolled her eyes"if I can't have him,then no one else can."

Olette growled"thats bullshit!" Namine pranced around her"you shouldn't have stolen Roxas from me."

Olette glared"He wasn't yours to begin with!"she spat angrily

The door to the room opened,Ven,Aqua and Terra ran in.

"Olette! are you ok-"Ven stopped when he saw Roxas on the ground.

Aqua gasped at the scene.

Olette looked at them"you guys survived"she whispered

Terra walked up to Namine,looking at the gun she held

Namine's eyes widened at the trio "w-what the hell are you guys doing here?"

Terra smirked"we're here to stop you."he knocked the gun out of her hands.

Ven kneeled down and picked up his brother,He glanced at Olette,who was shaking

Aqua glared at Namine"Hi Namine."

Namine gulped"H-hi there Aqua."

"Aqua,could you get my brother to the hospital,hopefully we're not too late"Ven asked her

Aqua smiled softly and picked Roxas's up"Sure Ven,count on me."

Ven smiled gratefully at Aqua ran out the door,He walked over to Olette"Olette?"

She looked up at him,then looked back down,he reminds her of Roxas

Ven brought her chin up"don't worry,I'm sure he's going to be all right."

She sniffed and nodded slowly,Ven turns toward Namine and glared"really Namine,did you have to stoop this low?"

Namine backed up a little"well you...she... that little slut took my Roxas!"she spat

Ven narrowed his eyes"First of all Olette's not a slut,you are,Second of all,what's the big deal,can't you move on?"

Namine growled"No! I want Roxas."

Terra snorted"why?you'll just use him then dump him,like you did with Sora."

Namine whimpered"but Sora got boring"

Ven crossed his arms"so you had him attacked?"

Namine's eyes widened"w-what makes you think I had anything to do with that?"

Terra smirked and looked at her"come on Namine,I know you better then anyone."

Namine blushed"t-that was two years ago."

Terra growled"yeah you dumped me then tried to have me attacked but failed."

Ven looked at Olette then at Namine"you better hope my brother doesn't die,or I'm going to turn you in."

Namine glared"if you can catch me!"she spat as she ran.

Terra ran after her.

Olette sniffed and looked up at Ven,as he offered her his hand"thank you Ven,for standing up for me."

He smiled"your welcome."He helped her up"now let's get you home.. or do you want to go to the hospital?"

"I want to go check on Roxas."she mumbled softly,Ven smiled and wrapped an arm around her."okay let's go then."

* * *

**Okay everyone,this is the chapter before the final chapter,chapter 20 is a good place to end it I think:) ugh I suck at writing battle scenes but it had to be done lol.**

**also I'm sure a few questions were answered in this chappie,**

**next chappie is the last one,now I'm sad about this one ending but the good news is,I already have a new story in mind.**

**It will be a NaminexVenxSora love triangle.I love Namine with Sora and it will be a love triangle story xD**

**I love all of the reviews I get,they make me feel so good inside:) *hint hint,she wants more reviews* lolz I'm kidding but reviews are nice ^_^  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Olette was holding Roxas's hand as he lay asleep in the hospital ,Terra and Aqua were in the waiting room.

"Roxas please be okay...I-I can't live without you."she whispered,Ven walked in and saw Olette crying,he put a hand on her shoulder"you okay Olette?"he asked.

She sniffed and looked up at him"y-yeah,if he wakes up." Ven smiled softly"he will,the doctor said he'll make it through this."

Olette stood up and hugged Ven tight,He blushed deeply"thank you"she whispered,He pulled away"for what?"She smiled"for pretty much everything."

there was a knock at the door,Kairi peeked her head through"Ollie?"Olette looked at the door and gasped"Kairi!"she ran over and hugged her.

Kairi hugged back"I heard what happend,is Roxas going to be ok?" Olette smiled"yeah,he's just resting."

Kairi put a hand to her chest"thank god,I was already here visiting Sora,so I decided to come."

Olette nodded"how is Sora doing?"

"He's doing much better,they said he can go back home tommorow."

Olette smiled"thats good to hear." Kairi frowned"so I heard it was that bitch Namine that shot poor Roxas,did she get thrown in jail?"

Ven chuckled slightly"yeah Terra ran after her and he called the police."Kairi giggled"serves that bitch right."

they heard a slight groan from the bed,Olette gasped and rushed over"Roxas!" she grabbed his hand as he opened his eyes"Olette..."he spoke softly

Olette's smiled,tears running down her face"yes Roxas,it's me." Ven smiled"hey bro."

Roxas smiled"is everyone okay?" Olette nodded"yes,everyone is perfectly fine."

"thats good."

Ven looked at Kairi"okay,we'll give you two some time alone,come on Kairi."

Kairi smiled and followed him out the door,shutting it behind them.

Roxas tried to sit up,Olette stopped him"Roxas no!you need to lay down"

He playfully glared"why?" she smiled"because your not fully healed yet."

Roxas lifted her hand and kissed it"I-I'm just glad your unharmed."

She looked down at their joined hands"Roxas...I-I was so scared,it happend just like in my dream."

He sat up and embraced her tightly,Olette gasped"Roxas!your suppose to rest"she scolded trying to pull away.

Roxas held her tighter"please Ollie,just let me hold you..I-I thought we wouldn't be able to do this anymore."he whispered

Olette's eyes softend and buried her face in his neck"m-me too"

They sat there embracing each other,enjoying the feeling of being alive and with each other.

Roxas pulled away and grabbed her cheek and looked into her eyes"I love you"

She smiled"I love you too."Olette leaned in and kissed him,He kissed back with passion.

Olette moaned as he pushed her gently under him on the bed,he sneaked his tongue in her mouth,She blushed as their tongues danced together.

He pulled back and ran his hand down her body,Olette shivered"Roxas..I don't think your in the best condition for this"she whispered

Roxas chuckled"I know,I just haven't done this in a while." She blushed deeply.

He leaned in and kissed her then looked in her eyes"when we graduate,we're going to get married."he said softly

Olette gasped and smiled"r-really?" Roxas smiled"yes,I told you,you were the one I want to marry."

Olette giggled"oh Roxas!"she threw her arms around him"my answer will definally be yes."

Roxas smiled as he inhaled her scent,buring his face in her hair"good"

* * *

Several months later,Olette and Roxas and the rest of their class lead to Roxas and Olette's marriage.

They both go to the same college and are more happier together then ever.

Kairi also went to college,Sora and Riku went and are competing for Kairi's attention.

Namine,she's still in jail.

Ven was sad that he didn't have a chance with Olette,but he glad that she is happy even if it's not with him.

Terra and Aqua finally got back together,married and had 2 children.

Everyone pretty much lives happily ever after,except if your Namine of course.

* * *

**ANNNNND thats the end folks,deciding Roxas's fate was hard,I considered killing him off,but I couldn't do it! I love Roxas far too much**

**I just thought his death would have added to the story.**

**I put a happy ending for pretty much Namine well she gets what she deserves xD**

**My new story will be up soon, remember it's a NaminexVenxSora triangle and this time Namine is not a bitch xD**

**review review review please"makes Roxas give the puppy dog eyes*  
**


End file.
